Love, Wraith and other troubles
by Ella-Olivia
Summary: John, Teyla und der Rest des Teams erforschen einen fremden Planeten und decken dabei eine Verschwörung auf. Als auch noch die Wraith auftauchen, spitzen die Ereignisse sich zu... John/Teyla pairing
1. Gerade angekommen und schon ein Rätsel

**I do not own Stargate Atlantis.**

**Diese Geschichte habe ich schon vor zwei Jahren oder so geschrieben, daher gibt es Elizabeth und Carson noch und Teyla hat weder Torren noch Kanaan.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

1. Kapitel: Gerade angekommen und schon ein Rätsel

Schon seit einigen Stunden wanderten Lieutnant Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex und Dr. Rodney McKay durch die dichten Mischwälder vom Planeten MVXX-730. Teyla erzählte, dass er eigentlich Largon hieß und hier früher das Volk der Largonier gelebt hatte, bis es von den Wraith ausgerottet wurde. Heute gilt Largon als unbewohnt.

Und die ganze Zeit nörgelte Rodney herum, warum sie denn ausgerechnet diesen _langweiligen _Planeten erkunden mussten. "Bei dieser Hitze zu laufen ist eine Zumutung! Noch ein Schritt und ich falle tot um."

Ronon schnaubte: "Dann müssen wir uns wenigstens nicht mehr Ihr Genörgel anhören!"

"Sie wissen ja nicht, wie das ist, nicht jeder ist so ein Muskelpaket wie Sie.", verteidigte sich Rodney.

Teyla seufze schwer: "Sie hätten ja nicht mitkommen müssen. Manchmal sind Sie echt eine Plage, Rodney!"

"Manchmal? Immer! Noch ein Wort und ich hänge Sie am nächsten Baum auf!", beschwerte sich Ronon.

"Sheppard, sagen Sie doch auch mal was dazu. Der Neandertaler bedroht mich!", rief Rodney.

Doch John meinte nur genervt: "Ach, halten sie die Klappe, McKay!", dann wandte er sich an Teyla: "Na, wie war Ihr Frühstück mit Elizabeth? Teyla? Teyla!"

Doch Teyla war nicht mehr da. Nun hörten auch Ronon und Rodney auf sich anzukeifen und schauten sich um. Von einigen Metern hinter ihnen erklang Teylas Stimme: "Kommt mal her und schaut euch das an!"

Schnell rannten die drei zu ihr. Teyla beugte sich über etwas, was ihr vorkam wie ein riesiger Fußabdruck mit langen Klauen. "Von welchem Tier stammt das?", fragte sie.

"So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen", meinte Ronon und John nickte zustimmend.

"Oh nein!", stöhnte Rodney. "Das sieht aus wie die Spur eines Megalosaurus."

"Eines Mega- was?", wollte John wissen.

"Eines Megalosaurus. Das ist ein riesiger Dinosaurier, der in der Kreidezeit gelebt hat und nun ausgestorben ist. Jedenfalls auf der Erde.", erklärte Rodney mit wichtigtuerischer Stimme. "Auf der Highschool habe ich mal ein Referat über ihn gehalten. Das war vielleicht eine Katastrophe! Ich…"

"Das interessiert uns nicht!", schnitt Ronon ihm das Wort ab.

"Hier hinten sind noch mehr solcher Spuren.", erklang Teylas Stimme von weiter weg.

Alle sprangen auf, um es sich anzusehen. "Könnten Sie mal Bescheid sagen, bevor Sie einfach weglaufen? Sie jagen mir jedes Mal einen Schrecken ein!", sagte John unwirsch und kniete sich neben sie.

Als sich ihre Schultern sich dabei berührten, überlief Teyla ein wohliger Schauer. Sie meinte entschuldigend: "Kommt nicht wieder vor, Colonel."

"Das müssen aber ganz schön viele dieser Mega-Dings sein, den Spuren nach zu urteilen.", meinte Ronon.

"Megalosaurier, sie Dussel!", rief Rodney, während er sich die Spuren mit Kennermiene ansah.

"Wie bitte? Sagen Sie das noch mal!", rief Ronon empört.

Ging das schon wieder los, dachte Teyla genervt. Konnten die zwei sich nicht mal zusammenreißen? Bevor der Streit eskalieren konnte, schritt John ein: "Na, na, meine Herrschaften, bleiben Sie bei der Sache."

In dem Moment knackte es laut im Gebüsch. Rodney quiekte und Teyla zuckte erschrocken zusammen. John legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm um sie zu beruhigen, was augenblicklich wirkte. Sie spürte seine Finger, die ihren Arm leicht drückten, durch die dicke Jacke, als lägen sie auf ihrer nackten Haut.

"Was war das?", zischte Ronon neben Teyla, seine Waffe in der Hand.

"Doch hoffentlich nicht die Megalosaurier, mir ist nämlich gerade eingefallen, dass das Fleischfresser sind!", fragte Rodney beunruhigt.

Teyla blickte sich wachsam um, konnte aber nichts entdecken.

"Vielleicht war es nur ein harmloses Tier.", schlug sie vor.

"Gut möglich, lassen Sie uns weitergehen.", stimmte John ihr zu.

"Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, das war doch viel zu laut.", widersprach jedoch Rodney.

"Da Sie sich mit so was ja wie auch mit allem anderen so gut auskennen… ", spottete Ronon. Darauf wusste Rodney nichts mehr zu sagen. Also stand das Team auf und setze ihren Weg durch den Dschungel fort, immer nach seltsamen Spuren Ausschau haltend.

Nach einer Weile der Stille meinte John: "Wir sollten uns langsam einen Lagerplatz suchen, es wird bald dunkel."

"Ja", stimmte Ronon ihm zu.

Rodney stöhnte erleichtert auf. "Endlich Pause! Ich bin so was von erledigt! Und brauche was zu essen!" Ronon, Teyla und John sahen sich vielsagend grinsend an.

"Wie wär's mit da?", meinte Teyla und deute auf eine Lichtung vor ihnen. Auch sie war erschöpft von dem langen Marsch und sehnte sich nach einem gemütlichen Lager. Die anderen waren einverstanden. Als sie angekommen waren, fingen sie sofort an ihre zwei Zelte aufzubauen.

"Wer schläft mit wem in einem Zelt?", fragte John.

"Mir ist alles recht, solange nicht mit McKay.", sagte Ronon.

"Und mir ist alles recht, solange nicht mit diesem Neandertaler.", fügte Rodney hinzu. Teyla verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

"Sheppard, gehen sie doch mit Teyla in ein Zelt, ich schlafe unter freiem Himmel und schon kann McKay keinen mit seinem Geschnarche nerven.", schlug Ronon vor.

Sofort protestierte Rodney: "Ich schnarche nicht! - Aber diese Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht.", gab er dann zu.

"Wir sind einverstanden", meinte Teyla in versöhnlichem Ton.

"Wir müssen noch Atlantis benachrichtigen.", fiel John ein und holte sein Funkgerät hervor. "Hey, Elizabeth, hier ist Sheppard.", meldete er sich. Dann erzählte er ihr von den Dinosaurierspuren.

"Das hört sich gefährlich an", fand Elizabeth.

"Wir wissen uns zu verteidigen.", sagte Ronon und auch John meinte: "Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir kriegen das schon hin."

"Melden sie sich morgen früh wieder.", befahl Elizabeth. "Machen wir. Sheppard Ende!"

Ronon hatte schon ein Lagerfeuer angezündet und Rodney wühlte auf der Suche nach Essen ihre Rucksäcke durch. Teyla seufzte und holte seine geliebten Schokoriegel mit einem Griff hervor. "Suchen Sie die hier?", fragte sie.

"Ja, äh - danke", sagte Rodney und setzte sich zu den anderen ans Lagerfeuer. Wie so oft fragte sich Teyla, wie man nur so verfressen sein konnte. Mit vor Müdigkeit schweren Beinen ging auch sie zu den anderen und setzte sich neben John.

"Was meint ihr, was es mit den Spuren auf sich hat?", fragte Ronon.

"Das werden wir morgen herausfinden.", antwortete John.

"Und alles weitere können wir dann besprechen, ich muss mich jetzt hinhauen. Gute Nacht.", sagte Rodney, gähnte laut und verschwand in seinem Zelt.

"Vielleicht hat er recht, Teyla sieht nämlich aus, als würde sie jeden Moment umkippen!", neckte John.

"Tu ich nicht!", protestierte sie und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

Ronon lachte rau und verkündete: "Ich leg mich auch schlafen. Viel Spaß noch ihr zwei!", fügte er hinzu und zwinkerte ihnen verschwörerisch zu, bevor er im Dunkeln verschwand.

"Was sollte das denn heißen?", tat John ahnungslos, doch Teyla sah ihm an, das er es sehr wohl verstanden hatte.

Sie grinste. "Ich hab keine Ahnung!", spielte sie das Spiel mit. Plötzlich legte John den Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Teyla kuschelte sich glücklich an ihn. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig vor Glück und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich rasend.

"Irgendwie ist es kalt. Wollen wir ins Zelt gehen?", fragte John dann.

"Klar", meinte sie und wollte aufstehen. Doch John kam ihr zuvor und hob sie hoch. "Hey, lass das!", protestierte Teyla, doch sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

"Ich kann doch nicht riskieren, dass du auf dem Weg zum Zelt wirklich umkippst!", meinte John lachend und wechselt ins du. Eine neue Welle des Glücks durchflutete Teyla. In Johns Armen fühlte sie sich so sicher wie nirgends sonst. Sie legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ließ sich von ihm ins Zelt tragen. Im Zelt hatte sich die Wärme des Tages gestaut und so war es eine angenehme Temperatur.

In dieser Nacht schlief Teyla erstaunlich gut. Sie war in letzter Zeit häufig von Alpträumen geplagt worden, doch heute blieben sie aus. Sie hatte sich eng an John gekuschelt, der seine Arme um sie geschlossen hatte und sie die ganze Nacht fest im Arm hielt. Immerzu spürte sie seine beruhigende Wärme.

**Reviews sind sehr erwünscht!**


	2. Ein seltsamer Planet

2. Kapitel: Ein seltsamer Planet

"Ahhh!"

Der Schrei schreckte Teyla aus dem Tiefschlaf, doch sofort war sie hellwach. "John, hast du das gehört?", fragte sie John alarmiert, der ebenfalls aufgewacht war.

"Rodney!", rief er. Die zwei stürzten aus ihrem Zelt und sahen Rodney mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen vor seinem Zelt stehen und in den Wald starren.

Ronon war schon bei ihm und fragte: "Geht es Ihnen gut?"

"Wa…wa…was war das?", stotterte Rodney.

"Was meinen Sie?", wollte John wissen. "Na, dieses Geräusch! Haben sie das nicht gehört?"

"Welches Geräusch?", hakte Teyla nach, die den ängstlichen Rodney prüfend ansah.

"Dieses… Heulen! Da, da ist es wieder!", rief Rodney.

Nun hörten es die anderen auch. Es fuhr Teyla durch Mark und Bein und kam ihr vor wie ein seltsames Wolfsheulen, nur sehr viel furchteinflößender. Sie war wirklich kein ängstlicher Mensch, aber das war zu viel. Sie fing an zu zittern und drückte sich an John. Auch die anderen sahen ungewöhnlich verstört aus, sogar Ronon.

Rodney fing an zu wimmern vor Angst. Er schrie hysterisch: "Wir müssen weg hier, sofort!"

Dann hörte das Heulen abrupt auf und langsam beruhigten sich alle wieder. Teylas Atem ging wieder normal, aber sie blieb an John gelehnt, der einen Arm ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte.

John fragte verwirrt: "Was war das? So viel Angst hatte ich echt noch nie."

"Sie haben Recht, das war… sehr merkwürdig. Es schien von allen Seiten gleichzeitig zu kommen.", stimmte Ronon ihm zu.

"Merkwürdig? Das war fürchterlich! Ich glaube ich hatte einen Herzstillstand!", zeterte Rodney.

"Naja, wenn Rodney schon wieder meckern kann, kann es so schlimm nicht gewesen sein.", meinte Teyla, und die Atmosphäre entspannte sich langsam wieder.

"Wir sollten jetzt schlafen und der Sache morgen auf den Grund gehen.", schlug John vor.

"Okay, gute Nacht.", sagte Ronon und zog sich zu seinem Schlafplatz zurück. Auch Teyla und John machten es sich in ihrem Zelt wieder gemütlich.

Von draußen hörte Teyla Rodneys Stimme: "Aber Ronon, Sie können mich doch nicht allein lassen!"

"Warum nicht?", wollte dieser wissen.

"Wer weiß, welche Monster da im Wald lauern. Bitte, bitte, ziehen Sie zu mir ins Zelt!", bettelte Rodney.

"Wenn Sie noch ein bisschen weiter betteln, überlege ich mir es vielleicht. Ich kann mir doch nicht entgehen lassen, wie Sie ihre Arroganz überwinden!"

"Sehr witzig, dann lassen sie es doch bleiben.", erwiderte Rodney. "Nein, bitte!"

"Na gut", gab Ronon nach, dann war Stille.

"John?", flüsterte Teyla.

"Ja?", antwortete John.

"Das war echt unheimlich. Ich bin froh, dass du da bist! ", flüsterte Teyla.

"Finde ich auch. Aber… äh… keine Sorge, ich passe schon auf dich auf.", beruhigte John sie unbeholfen.

"Als ob du das müsstest.", murmelte Teyla schon im Halbschlaf. Aneinander geschmiegt schliefen die zwei ein.

Als Teyla am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Johns Wärme das erste was sie wahrnahm. Verschlafen rührte sie sich in seinen Armen. Er war schon wach und grinste sie fröhlich an. "Na, gut geschlafen?", wollte er wissen.

Sie grinste zurück und antwortete: "Wunderbar! Sind die anderen schon wach?" Nun am Morgen kam ihr das Ganze, was in der Nacht passiert war, seltsam unwirklich vor, wie ein schlechter Traum.

In dem Moment hörte sie Ronons Stimme: "Alle aufwachen, es ist Zeit aufzubrechen."

Teyla hörte wie Rodney seinen Zeltreißverschluss öffnete und loszeterte: "Was soll das? Ich hatte gerade so einen schönen Traum von meiner Traumfrau… " Auch er schien das Geschehene vergessen haben. Ronon lachte schallend. Nun schlüpften auch John und Teyla aus ihrem Zelt.

"Was gibt's zum Frühstück?", fragte Rodney, der schon wieder nur an Essen denken konnte. Also frühstückten die vier schnell, packten ihre Sachen zusammen und brachen auf.

"Nach was sollen wir eigentlich Ausschau halten?", wollte Ronon wissen.

"Na, nach riesigen, aggressiven Monsterdinosauriern natürlich", meinte Rodney ironisch.

"Meint ihr, diese Dinos haben das Heulen verursacht?", fragte Teyla, die nicht so recht wusste, was von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

"Wer denn sonst?", sagte Rodney mürrisch.

"Ich frage mich, ob dieses extreme Angstgefühl gestern Nacht noch normal war.", überlegte John laut, "Haben sie so was schon mal erlebt?", richtete er sich an Teyla und Ronon.

"Nein, noch nie.", sagte Ronon.

"Ich auch nicht", stimmte ihm Teyla zu.

Plötzlich knackte es laut im Gebüsch und Teyla fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Dieser Planet war wirklich seltsam.

"Jetzt reicht es!", knurrte Ronon und schoss einige Male mit seiner Waffe in die Luft.

"Was soll das? Hören Sie auf!", zischte John ärgerlich. Auch Teyla fragte sich, was Ronon vorhatte.

Doch Ronon schrie ungerührt: "Wer auch immer da im Gebüsch hockt, kommt jetzt sofort raus, oder ich blase ihm ein paar Kugeln in den Hintern!"

Warum musste Ronon bloß immer so hitzig sein?, fragte sich Teyla und sagte laut: "Sind Sie verrückt geworden?"

John meinte ironisch: "Das hätten sie auch erstmal freundlicher versuchen können."

Auf einmal traten zwei spärlich bekleidete, muskulöse Männer mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet aus dem Wald. "Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass das klappt!", murmelte Rodney überrascht.

Teyla linste an John vorbei und ihr fiel überrascht auf, dass die zwei sich wie einem Ei dem anderen glichen. John, der sich schützend vor sie gestellt hatte und die Männer misstrauisch beäugte, trat einen Schritt vor und sagte mit forscher Stimme: "Hallo, darf ich fragen wer Sie sind?"

"Seid gegrüßt, Fremde. Aber das ist unser Planet, also stellen wir die Fragen. Wer sind Sie?", erwiderte der rechte Mann.

"Ich heiße Lieutnant Colonel John Sheppard und das sind Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex und Dr. Rodney McKay.", stellte John sie vor.

"Und von wo kommen Sie?", wollte nun der linke Mann, sichtlich interessiert, wissen.

"Wir kommen von A…", fing Rodney an, doch Teyla stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen. "…von weit her.", unterbrach sie ihn und beendete den Satz für ihn. Ihr war nicht wohl bei der Sache, irgendwas an den Männern gefiel ihr nicht.

"Hey!", protestierte Rodney, doch als er die Männer ansah, verstand er. "A..a..achso, ja klar, von sehr, sehr weit weg!", stotterte er.

"Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte der rechte Mann, nun misstrauisch geworden.

"Wir sind Forscher und wollen ihren Planeten erkunden.", erklärte John.

Anscheinend siegte die Neugier schließlich über das Misstrauen, denn der Mann meinte: "Mein Name ist Orox und das ist mein Zwillingsbruder Tarim. Folgen Sie uns, Kalaquim wird sie empfangen wollen."

Also folgten Teyla und die anderen den Zwillingen durch den feuchten Dschungel. Teyla war froh endlich ein richtiges Ziel zu haben und sie sah John an, dass er das genauso sah. Auch Ronon und Rodney sahen wieder zuversichtlicher aus.

"Was haben sie eigentlich da im Gebüsch gemacht?", fragte Ronon nun.

Einer der Zwillinge antwortete schlicht: "Wir beobachten Sie schon seit geraumer Zeit."

"Dann haben sie heute Nacht doch sicherlich auch dieses merkwürdige Heulen gehört!", sagte Rodney aufgeregt.

"Wir haben keine Ahnung wovon Sie sprechen.", erwiderte einer der Zwillinge mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Teylas Meinung nach war das etwas zu abrupt und streng und sie war sich sicher, dass mehr dahinter steckte.


	3. Die Festung des Tarohn

3. Kapitel: Die Festung des Tarohn

Nachdem sie schon einige Stunden gegangen waren, kamen die sechs an einen riesigen Höhleneingang. Er lag an einer steilen Felsklippe, die Teyla für bestimmt über hundert Meter hoch hielt.

"Wow!", entfuhr Rodney.

"Das", verkündeter einer der Zwillinge, welcher wusste Teyla nicht genau, nicht ohne Stolz und seine Worte mit einer ausholenden Handbewegung unterstreichend, "ist die Festung des Tarohn. Treten Sie ein."

Sie betraten die Klippe durch einen hohen Höhleneingang und vor ihnen öffnete sich eine wahrhaft gigantische Höhle. Tropfsteine wuchsen aus Decke und Boden und bildeten zum Teil meterdicke Säulen. Weiter hinten sah Teyla einen rauschenden Wasserfall aus der Wand sprudeln und in einen breiten Fluss münden, der fröhlich durch die ganze Höhle gluckerte und schließlich in einem Gang verschwand, auf den die Zwillinge nun zustrebten.

"Das ist echt beeindruckend!", staunte Ronon.

"Ist das natürlich entstanden oder haben Sie das erbaut?", fragte Rodney neugierig.

"Diese Höhle ist natürlichem Ursprungs, aber die Teile der Klippe, die wir gleich betreten werden, haben unsere Ahnen schon vor tausenden von Jahren erbaut.", erklärte einer der Zwillinge.

Das verwunderte Teyla, denn dieser Planet galt als unbewohnt und die Largonier, die früher einmal hier gelebt hatten, waren ein normales Bauernvolk gewesen. Und was hatte es mit diesem Heulen auf sich? Doch mit ihren Fragen wollte Teyla warten, bis sie diesen Kalaquim kennen gelernt hatten. Nun traten sie durch einen weiteren, prächtig verzierten Höhleneingang in Form eines mächtigen Tores in einen langen Gang, von dem viele weitere Gänge abzweigten. Teyla ´war, als hörte sie ein leises Piepen beim Eintreten, doch keiner der Zwillinge kümmerte sich darum.

"Hier fängt der bewohnte und ausgebaute Teil der Klippe an.", erklärte einer der Zwillinge und führte sie durch etliche Gänge und Flure, bis sie vor einer massiven Holztür standen.

Einer der Zwillinge klopfte an, öffnete die Tür und sagte: "Troskor Kalaquim, hier sind sehr ungewöhnliche Fremde, die Sie sehen sollten."

"Lasst sie eintreten!", ertönte eine tiefe Bassstimme, die eine natürlich Autorität ausstrahlte. Die Zwillinge stießen die Tür auf und bedeuteten dem Team einzutreten.

Die vier betraten den Raum, gespannt, was sie erwarten würde. Es war ein lang gestreckter Raum, der im hellen Licht tausender Lichtquellen an der Decke erstrahlte. Am Ende des Raums stand ein mächtiger, wunderschön verzierter Thron. Daneben führte eine breite Wendeltreppe weiter nach oben. Ein schlanker, hoch gewachsener junger Mann in langem rotem Gewand stand von dem Thron auf und schritt auf sie zu. Er hob zur Begrüßung die Hand: "Seid herzlich willkommen auf dem Planeten Rortros und in der Festung des Tarohn, Fremde. Mein Name ist Jorturas Kalaquim, Troskor der Rortrosianer. Und wer sind Sie?"

John stellte alle vor und meinte dann: "Sie haben da echt eine hübsche Festung!"

"Ja, wir haben viel Zeit und Mühe darin investiert, aber es hat sich gelohnt.", antwortete er und musterte sie mit unbestimmten Blick. "Was führt sie zu uns?", wollte der Troskor nun wissen.

"Wie schon gesagt, wir sind Forscher und suchen auf verschiedenen Welten Verbündete."

"Setzen Sie sich und speisen Sie mit mir, dann können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten.", schlug Kalaquim vor, also setzten sie sich und köstliche Speisen wurden aufgetragen.

Der Troskor, was wohl so etwas wie König bedeutete, wie Teyla sich dachte, war ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse, wie Teyla und die anderen bald merkten. Er erzählte ihnen viel über sein Volk, unter anderem dass die Rortrosianer ursprünglich Largonier waren, die sich von ihrem Volk abgespalten und sich in Klippen und unter der Erde eingerichtet hatten, um sich vor den Wraith zu schützen. Eines Tages kamen die Wraith dann. Die Largonier und Rortrosianer hatten sich noch ein letztes Mal zusammengetan und sind gemeinsam gegen die Wraith in die Schlacht gezogen. Viele Menschen starben, doch die letzten Überlebenden zogen sich heimlich unter die Erde zurück und bauten sich dort ein Leben auf. Bis heute weiß nur ein anderes Volk und sonst niemand von der Existenz der Rortrosianer, auch nicht die Wraith.

"Aber warum haben sie uns dann nicht einfach etwas umherstreifen und dann wieder ziehen lassen?", fragte John verwirrt.

"Sie sind die ersten Menschen seit Langem, die diesen Planeten betreten. Als wir Ihre Waffen gesehen haben, wussten wir, dass wir es mit einer fortschrittlichen Kultur zutun hatten. Wir mussten es versuchen."

"Was versuchen?", hakte Teyla nach, die allmählich verstand.

"Neue Handelspartner finden, die unsere Situation verstehen. Denn das einzige Volk mit dem wir Handel trieben, wurde vor Kurzem von den Wraith ausgelöscht."

"Was, wenn wir uns als Feinde entpuppt hätten?", fragte Ronon.

"Dann hätten und haben wir immer noch die Möglichkeit sie umzubringen.", erwiderte Kalaquim.

Nun konnte Teyla sich nicht mehr zurück halten und erzählte dem Troskor von dem seltsamen Heulen. Augenblicklich versteinerte sich seine Miene und er sagte nur: "Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen und ich denke, es ist nun Zeit, dass Ihnen Ihre Zimmer gezeigt werden. Sie können unsere Gäste sein, solange Sie wollen. Wir können morgen weiter reden."

"Nur noch eins: Wir könnten unsere Anführerin benachrichtigen, sodass Sie mit ihr über Handel sprechen können.", sagte Rodney eilig.

"Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee, tun Sie das." Sofort besserte sich Kalaquims Laune wieder. Er winkte die Zwillinge her, die sich sofort mit dem Team auf den Weg zu ihren Quartieren machten. Nach wenigen Minuten kamen sie an.

"Das sind unsere Gästezimmer. Fühlen sie sich wie zu Hause.", meinte einer der Zwillinge und öffnete die Tür.

"Schlafen Sie gut, denn morgen machen wir einen Rundgang und ich zeige Ihnen alles.", sagte der andere und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Dann verschwanden die Zwillinge.

Teyla und die anderen betraten den Raum, der wie ein Wohnzimmer eingerichtet war, und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Er war spärlich eingerichtet, es gab nur ein paar Sofas, Sessel und Stühle, die um einen großen Tisch standen. Von hier gingen vier Türen ab.

Teyla stellte ihren Rucksack ab und öffnete eine der Türen. "Das hier ist ein Schlafzimmer.", stellte sie fest.

"Zwei der anderen Räume auch. Das dritte ist das Bad.", ertönte Ronons Stimme. Also richteten sie sich ein: Rodney und Ronon nahmen je ein Zimmer, John und Teyla teilten sich eins.

"Sie zwei werden ja immer unzertrennlicher!", bemerkte Ronon grinsend.

"Häh?", rief Rodney dazwischen.

"Ach, halten Sie Klappe!", meinte John und bewarf Ronon mit einem Kissen. Der warf zurück und schon war eine fette Kissenschlacht im Gange.

"Hey, Teyla, hilf mir doch mal!", rief John. Teyla verdrehte die Augen. Die benehmen sich echt wie Kinder, dachte sie, aber trotzdem stellte sie sich zu John und bewarf die gegnerische Front, die aus Ronon und Rodney bestand, ebenfalls mit Kissen. Sie war müde, aber es machte trotzdem Spaß, mal ausgelassen zu sein.

Nach einer Weile ließen sich alle erschöpft auf die Sofas sinken, Teyla neben John, der rief: "Wir haben gewonnen!"

"Nein, habt ihr gar nicht!", rief Rodney empört.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns auf unentschieden einigen?", fragte Teyla genervt.

"Ist da etwa jemand müde?", fragte John sie liebevoll. Teyla kuschelte sich enger an ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. John legte seine Arme um sie.

"Unentschieden ist gut", meinte Ronon grinsend und fügte dann ernster hinzu: "Was haltet ihr von diesem Kalaquim?"

"Auf mich wirkte er aufrichtig und freundlich, aber trotzdem hält er irgendwas vor uns geheim.", stellte Teyla fest, jetzt wieder ganz bei der Sache.

"Vielleicht finden wir morgen bei dem Rundgang was heraus.", überlegte John.

Ronon sagte: "Also ich finde, er ist feige. Versteckt sich einfach unter der Erde!"

"In Anbetracht der Situation war das aber doch gerechtfertigt.", widersprach Teyla.

"Also ich würde das auch so machen.", meinte Rodney.

"Bei Ihnen war mir das klar!", schnaubte Ronon.

"Hey, was wollen sie damit andeuten? Ich kann vielleicht nicht so gut kämpfen wie Sie, aber ich bin nicht feige!", erwiderte Rodney ärgerlich.

"Hey, immer mit der Ruhe. Jetzt müssen wir noch Elizabeth benachrichtigen.", fiel da John ein und unterbrach damit Ronons und Rodneys Streitereien. Er holte sein Funkgerät hervor und meldete sich.

"Schön, dass wir von Ihnen auch mal wieder was hören.", ertönte Elizabeth' ärgerliche Stimme.

"Tut uns Leid", meinte John leicht hin und wenig überzeugend, "Aber wir haben ganz schön was erlebt." Er erzählte alles, was passiert war und Teyla und die anderen ergänzten immer mal wieder.

Am Schluss meinte John: "Sie sollten herkommen und es sich selbst ansehen. Der Troskor würde gerne Handelsbeziehungen aufbauen. Dann können Sie ihn beschäftigen, während wir dem Heulen auf den Grund gehen. Wir funken sie morgen früh wieder an und sagen Ihnen, wann und wohin Sie kommen sollen, okay?"

"Alles klar. Und sein Sie vorsichtig!"

"Sind wir doch immer." Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Da morgen ein langer Tag werden würde, zog sich das Team bald jeder in sein Zimmer zurück. Auch John und Teyla gingen in ihr Zimmer und legten sich ins Bett. John legte sich auf den Rücken und hielt Teyla in den Armen, die ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt hatte. Plötzlich setzte John sich leicht auf und zog Teyla neben sich. Saft nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine warmen Hände und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen. Teyla versank in den seinen und blinzelte erwartungsvoll.

"Weißt du, Teyla, ich muss dir unbedingt etwas sagen.", fing John an. Dann sagte er den Satz, auf den Teyla schon so lange gewartet hatte: "Ich liebe dich."

Teylas Augen fingen an zu leuchten und sie lächelt ihn selig an. Ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl durchflutete sie, als sie erwiderte: "Ich liebe dich auch!"

Ihre Gesichter näherten sich langsam, dann küsste John sie. Sie spürte seine sanften Lippen auf ihren und legte ihre Arme um ihn. John drückte sie fest an sich und sie wollte ihn am Liebsten nie mehr los lassen.


	4. Eine haarsträubende Begegnung

4. Kapitel: Eine haarsträubende Begegnung

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Teyla davon auf, dass sie hörte, wie eine Tür sich öffnete und nach ein paar Minuten wieder schloss. Sie lag mit dem Kopf auf Johns Brust und hörte seinen beruhigenden Herzschlag. Es war so schön, dass sie nicht aufstehen wollte, um nachzuschauen, was es war. Bestimmt waren es nur Ronon oder Rodney, dachte sie.

Auch John war aufgewacht und sagte verschlafen: "Guten Morgen, Süße." Dann küsste er Teyla sanft auf die Stirn.

"Guten Morgen, John.", antwortete Teyla und lächelte glücklich zu ihm hoch.

John strich ihr liebevoll eine widerspenstige Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht und strich ihr dann mit der Hand über die Wange und mit dem Daumen über die Lippen. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Teyla spürte jede seiner Berührungen wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut, aber es fühlte sich angenehmer als alles, was sie je gespürt hatte, an. Sie konnte seinen typischen Duft riechen und genoss es in vollen Zügen. Sie wusste, dass John genauso empfand.

Nach einer Weile meinte John: "Wir sollten langsam mal aufstehen. Wir haben heute schließlich was vor." Widerwillig löste Teyla sich von John und sie standen auf.

Teyla tapste durch das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Bad, als ihr auffiel, dass der Tisch reichhaltig gedeckt war. Da weder Rodney noch Ronon schon wach waren, musste das Klappen der Türen durch den Frühstücks-Service verursacht worden sein, überlegte sie. Das war mal perfektes Timing!

Laut rief sie: "John, schau dir das mal an. Rodney wird begeistert sein!"

"Was ist mir?", ertönte eine schwache Stimme und ein verschlafener Rodney kam aus seinem Zimmer. Als er das Frühstück sah, fingen seine Augen an zu leuchten. Teyla musste grinsen. Nun kamen auch John und Ronon aus ihren Zimmern und das Team fing an zu frühstücken.

Da klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein!", rief John und einer der Zwillinge trat ein.

"Guten Morgen allerseits!", meinte er fröhlich lächelnd. "Ich bin Tarim und werde ihnen gleich die Festung zeigen."

"Vielen Dank, Tarim, das ist sehr freundlich.", meinte Teyla höflich.

"Wo haben Sie Ihren Bruder gelassen?", fragte Ronon nun.

"Der ist anderweitig beschäftigt, aber vielleicht stößt er ja noch zu uns. In einer halbe Stunde erwarte ich Sie vor ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Gepäck können sie hier lassen und bitte entledigen Sie sich auch Ihrer Waffen, das macht die Bewohner nur unnötig unruhig. Außerdem werden Sie sie hier nicht brauchen."

"Sollen wir unsere Anführerin herbitten?", wollte John wissen.

"Ja, sagen Sie ihr, sie soll kommen. Troskor Kalaquim will sie persönlich abholen."

"Einverstanden, aber bevor unsere Führung losgeht, wollen wir sie sehen.", stellte John klar.

"Okay. Na dann, bis gleich.", erwiderte Tarim. Schon war er wieder weg.

John benachrichtigte Elizabeth. Ronon meinte: "Es gefällt mir nicht, ohne Waffen herumzulaufen."

"Was denn, haben sie etwa Angst, die Bewohner könnten uns angreifen? Mir kamen bisher alle sehr friedlich vor.", fragte Teyla.

"Wir haben erst wenige gesehen. Außerdem kann man ja nie wissen.", antwortete Ronon.

"Ausnahmsweise muss ich dem Neandertaler mal zustimmen.", meinte auch Rodney.

"Dann verstecken Sie doch ein paar Messer in Ihren Haaren oder so, das machen Sie doch sonst auch immer.", schlug John vor.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen die vier fertig vor ihrer Tür. Teyla hatte im Gegenteil zu Ronon auf Waffen verzichtet, da sie von den Rortrosianern nichts befürchtete. Ein Fehler, wie sie später erfahren sollte.

Da kam Tarim auch schon angelaufen, bei ihm waren Elizabeth und Kalaquim. "Hallo, Leute, es ist schön Sie alle wohlauf zu sehen.", begrüßte Elizabeth sie. "Es ist wirklich beeindruckend hier."

"Ja, allerdings.", pflichtete John ihr bei.

Elizabeth erklärte: "Ich werde mit dem Troskor über Handel sprechen, während Sie sich hier alles ansehen." Sie zwinkerte ihnen verschwörerisch zu.

Die nächsten Stunden führte Tarim das Team durch Flure, Gänge, Säle, Höhlen, Räume und Schächte. Die Festung war riesig und beeindruckend. Ab und zu begegneten sie Leuten aus dem Volk, die sie jedes Mal neugierig anstarrten. Teyla dachte, dass sie sich ohne ihren Führer garantiert verlaufen hätten. Irgendwann kamen sie in einen dunklen Gang, der Tarim zufolge zu dem Labor der Rortrosianer führte. Rodney war schon ganz aufgeregt. Sie betraten eine geräumige Höhle, die Teyla an ein Kellergewölbe erinnerte. Überall standen Apparaturen, Reagenzgläser, Tränke, Regale voller Bücher und vieles mehr. Rodney stürzte von einem Tisch zum anderen, Tarim hinterher, um ihm alles zu erklären. Teyla, John und Ronon interessierte dies weniger.

Da kam Orox auf einmal um die Ecke und fragte grinsend: "Na, haben Sie genug von Tarims Gequatsche?"

"Könnte man so sagen.", meinte John.

"Wo kommen sie denn so plötzlich her?", wollte Teyla wissen.

"Vom Kampfplatz."

"Kampfplatz?", horchte Ronon auf.

"Ja", erwiderte Orox. "Wir kämpfen zwar nicht gegen die Wraith, trotzdem halten wir uns fit und üben für die Jagd. Wir haben eine Armee, die uns im Notfall verteidigen könnte. Solange fungiert sie als eine Art Polizei."

"Aha", sagte Teyla. "Ich nehme an, Sie gehören ihr an?"

"Ja, richtig.", erwiderte Orox. Das empfand John anscheinend für den richtigen Moment, um etwas zu erfahren.

"Sagen Sie, was hat es denn jetzt mit diesem Heulen auf sich? Sie wissen doch etwas!", bohrte John.

Orox sah sie lange prüfend an, dann sagte er: "Eigentlich darf ich Ihnen das nicht sagen."

"Ach, kommen Sie schon!", versuchte John ihn zu überreden.

Doch Orox rief: "Tarim, komm mal her!" Dieser kam mit Rodney im Schlepptau angelaufen.

"Was ist?", fragte er.

Rodney zeterte: "Was soll das? Wir waren noch gar nicht fertig!"

Doch Ronon brachte ihn mit einem Schlag in die Rippen zum Schweigen. "Seien Sie ruhig!"

"Tarim, sollen wir es ihnen erzählen?", fragte Orox.

Tarim wurde bleich. "Nein, Orox, da mache ich nicht mit. Kalaquim hat es verboten und wird wütend sein!"

"Aber sie könnten uns helfen."

"Wir schaffen das auch allein, das weißt du!"

"Tarim!"

"Na gut, aber du trägst die volle Verantwortung. Und ich komme nicht mit."

"Einverstanden.", willigte Orox ein. Teyla hatte keine Ahnung, worum es ging und schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

An das Team gewandt fügte Orox hinzu: "Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen was."

Er warf noch einen letzten, wie Teyla schien, nachdenklichen Blick zu seinem Bruder, dann ging er vor dem Team in den Gang. Sie folgten ihm und Orox fing an zu erzählen: "Schon seit Generationen arbeiten wir an einer Waffe, die die Wraith endgültig zerstört oder zumindest unseren Planeten erfolgreich verteidigen kann. Das Heulen, das Sie gehört haben, wird von Lautsprechern im Wald erzeugt und ertönt immer, wenn der Sensor daran Wraithgene empfängt."

"Aber wir sind doch Menschen, wie kann das Gerät auf uns reagieren?", Teyla war ratlos. Da fiel es ihr schlagartig ein. "Ich! Ich war der Auslöser!"

"Genau. Als Sie durch das Tor getreten sind, haben wir in Ihnen minimale Wraithgenspuren entdeckt." Ach, deswegen das Piepen, fiel Teyla auf.

Orox fuhr fort: "Nun auf das Heulen zurück: Es ist eine Tonlage, die bei jedem Lebewesen extreme Angstgefühle auslöst." Jetzt wurde Teyla alles klar.

"Sehr clever!", stellte Ronon fest.

"Wie sind Sie darauf gekommen?", fragte Rodney neugierig.

"Mein Bruder hat es erfunden. Damit wir in einem Kampf nicht auch darunter leiden, haben wir Ohrstöpsel hergestellt, die die Angst einflößende Tonlage herausfiltern."

"Nicht schlecht!", lobte auch John. Nun waren sie an einer massiven Stahltür angekommen.

"Hier hinter befindet sich unser größtes Geheimnis. Bitte nicht erschrecken."

Teyla war gespannt, was sie erwarten würde. Orox öffnete die Tür. Ein strenger Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen und was Teyla dann sah, ließ sie erstarren. Der Raum war angefüllt mit einzelnen Ställen, in denen riesige, dinosaurierähnliche Wesen standen. Sie waren mit dicken Hornplatten bedeckt und hatten auf Nase, Stirn und Rücken breite Hörner und Stacheln. Ihr Schwanz glich einer dicken Keule. Sie hatten breite, kräftige Körper und sahen für Teyla aus, als würden sie jeden, der sich ihnen näherte, niederwalzen. Es wunderte sie, dass die Holzwände der Ställe sie aufhielten.

"Was ist _das_?", entfuhr es Ronon. Teyla tastete noch Johns Hand. Er drückte die ihre leicht.

Dann fand Rodney seine Sprache wieder: "Die Spuren, die wir gefunden haben, stammen von diesen Wesen, stimmt's?"

"Ach, die haben Sie auch schon entdeckt? Ja, das ist richtig. Wir züchten schon seit einigen Generationen Flemmurs. Auch sie sollen uns als Waffe gegen die Wraith dienen. Eigentlich sind sie friedliche Tiere, die nur Pflanzen fressen, aber bei Gefahr werden sie zu Kampfmaschinen. Wir haben ausgebildete Pfleger, die sich um sie kümmern und sie reiten. Und sie haben noch eine Fähigkeit: Sie stoßen Töne aus, die zwar nicht direkt Angst einflößend, aber verwirrend und vor allem sehr schmerzvoll sind und so kommt es aufs Gleiche heraus oder ist eher noch schlimmer. Dadurch sind wir erst auf die Idee mit den Lautsprechern gekommen."

"Das sind sicher gefährliche Gegner", stellte John fest.

"Oh ja.", erwiderte Orox.

Da flog plötzlich die Tür hinter ihnen auf und Tarim stürmte herein. Er schrie panisch: "Achtung! Wir müssen sofort hier weg! Jetzt!"

"Ganz ruhig, Tarim. Was ist denn los?", fragte Orox gelassen und packte seinen Bruder am Arm. Trotzdem rannten ihm alle hinterher aus dem Flemmur-Stall. John zog Teyla hinter sich her.

Nebenbei erzählte Tarim aufgeregt: "Im Labor, da ist eine Bombe!"

"Eine Bombe?", hakte Teyla entsetzt nach.

Sie rannten weiter und blieben nicht stehen, doch Tarim antwortete: "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie die dahin gekommen ist. Aber sie explodiert jeden Moment. Ich hab schon den Alarm ausgelöst."

"Oh nein!", schrie Rodney angsterfüllt.

Elizabeth mochte Kalaquim und verstand sich sehr gut mit ihm. Sie kamen gut in ihren Verhandlungen voran und hatten schon einige Handel und Abmachungen beschlossen. Elizabeth hatte viel über die Rortrosianer erfahren und erzählte ihrerseits von ihrem Volk und ihrer Mission. Gerade sprachen sie über ihren ewigen Kampf gegen die Wraith und darüber Waffen auszutauschen, als ein schriller Ton erschall.

"Was ist das?", fragte Elizabeth und sprang erschrocken auf.

"Der Alarm! Irgendwas muss passiert sein.", antwortete Kalaquim und rannte los. Elizabeth folgte ihm so schnell sie konnte.

Ronon, Teyla, John, Rodney, Tarim und Orox blieben erst stehen, als sie an einer von vielen Abzweigungen ankamen. Von hier führte ein Schacht in eine höhere Ebene. Alle kletterten durch die enge Röhre hoch, Teyla hinter John. Als sie durch die Öffnung klettern wollte, packte John sie unter den Achseln und hob sie schnell heraus. Teyla knurrte protestierend, doch John beachtete es gar nicht. Rodney keuchte. Teyla hielt den Atem an, doch es passierte nichts. John stand hinter ihr, seine Hände in ihren.

Plötzlich löste er sich von ihr und meinte: "Warten Sie hier, ich gucke nach."

"Nein, geh nicht!", Teyla hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Vielleicht zündet die Bombe zu spät!"

Er sah sie fest an, dann sagte er: "Ich _muss_ nachsehen. Ich komme gleich wieder."

"Dann komme ich mit.", erwiderte Teyla mit fester Stimme.

"Nein, du bleibst hier, dass ist zu gefährlich!" Und schon war er weg. "John!", schrie Teyla voller Angst.

"Er kommt doch gleich wieder.", meinte Ronon, um sie zu beruhigen, und fasste sie am Arm. Doch sie riss sich los und rannte John hinterher.

"Teyla!", schrie Ronon ihr aufgebracht hinterher, doch sie hörte nicht. Sie konnte nur an eins denken: Was, wenn John in der Explosion stirbt? Ohne ihn wollte sie nicht leben. Also rannte sie ihm hinterher, aber sie konnte ihn in der Finsternis der Gänge nicht mehr ausmachen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein fürchterliches Gebrüll. Es war hoch und durchdringend und drückte ihr wie ein tonnenschweres Gewicht auf ihren Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als würde er gleich platzen. Sie rannte weiter, doch vor und hinter ihr war nur Dunkelheit und das Geschrei dröhnte ihr in den Ohren und im Kopf. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich beobachtet und ihr war, als wenn tausend Blicke sich in ihren Rücken bohrten und sie so schmerzhaft durchstachen wie Messerklingen. Sie schaute sich um, doch da war nur schwarze Finsternis. In ihrer Brust explodierte plötzlich ein greller Schmerz. Sie schrie auf vor Schmerz und Qual. Sie verlor die Orientierung und stolperte blind durch die Finsternis. Sie spürte nur noch den Schmerz.

Doch auf einmal sah sie vor sich ein Licht. Mit letzter Kraft strebte sie darauf zu, es schien ihr entgegen zu kommen. Sie warf sich ihm entgegen und kräftige Arme fingen sie auf.

"Teyla, Teyla!", flüsterte eine bekannte Stimme und stopfte ihr etwas in die Ohren. Langsam ließ der Schmerz nach.

"Alles ist gut. Ich bin bei dir. Jetzt ist es vorbei.", flüsterte ihr John beruhigend ins Ohr und küsste sie aufs Haar.

Da schrie sie. Natürlich erkannte sie John, doch es war alles zu viel. Die ganze Angst brach über sie zusammen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, doch John wischte sie mit seinem Daumen behutsam weg.

Teyla drückte sich an John, der sie fest umarmte und wieder flüsterte: "Hey, alles wird gut, ich passe auf dich auf." Teyla fühlte sich schwach, doch in Johns Armen fühlte sie sich sicher.

Dann brach sie zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Über ihr brach die Dunkelheit zusammen, doch John hielt sie fest im Arm und trug sie. Teyla spürte noch wage, wie John rannte. Dann hörte sie wütende Stimmen, darunter auch die von Ronon, Rodney und sogar Elizabeth, wie sie erleichtert registrierte.

Es ertönten laute Schüsse. Dann war da nichts mehr.


	5. Der Verräter

Fanfiction Stargate Atlantis

5. Kapitel: Der Verräter

Teyla hörte Stimmen, besorgte Stimmen. Licht strahlte durch ihre geschlossenen Lider. Langsam wurde alles klarer, sie hörte die Stimmen ihrer Teammitglieder heraus, auch die von Elizabeth, und ganz deutlich die von John. Sie überlegte, was passiert war, es viel ihr schwer sich zu erinnern, doch langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. John hatte sie gerettet! Doch wovor? Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich, konnte aber keine Schmerzen spüren. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und sah in vier besorgte Gesichter: Ronon, Rodney, Elizabeth und John. Sie sah alle der Reihe nach an ihn und blieb bei John hängen.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. John lachte erleichtert auf, nahm sie fest in die Arme und küsste sie dann. "Oh, Teyla! Endlich bist du wach. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!"

"Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte nun Elizabeth lächelnd.

"Ich fühl mich noch ziemlich schwach, aber sonst ausgesprochen gut.", antwortete Teyla. "Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?"

"Sie sind auf der Krankenstation der Festung.", erklärte Rodney. "Die Bombe war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um in das Labor einzubrechen. Damit keiner die Einbrecher stören konnte, haben sie die Flemmurs panisch gemacht und sie frei gelassen. Von ihrem Gebrüll sind sie ohnmächtig geworden. Aber Ronon hat sie mit seinen Waffen in Schach gehalten, bis Flemmurpfleger kamen."

"Und was wurde gestohlen?", hakte Teyla nach.

"Das weiß man noch nicht. Die Einbrecher haben das Labor völlig verwüstet.", erwiderte Rodney.

"Oh nein!", stöhnte Teyla auf.

"Jetzt reicht es aber! Sie soll sich ausruhen und sich nicht noch mehr aufregen!", fuhr Ronon Rodney an.

"'tschuldigung!", sagte Rodney wenig reumütig.

Teyla versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch John drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmt wieder ins Bett. "Nichts da, schön liegen bleiben!"

"Wir sollten gehen und Sie schlafen lassen.", meinte Elizabeth und sie, Rodney und Ronon traten den Rückzug an.

"Aber du bleibst doch hier, John, oder?", fragte Teyla bittend.

"Aber natürlich, Süße, ich lass dich nie mehr alleine.", versicherte John ihr.

"Gut, das darfst du auch nicht.", erwiderte Teyla beruhigt. "Und jetzt versuch zu schlafen. Ich bleibe die ganze Zeit hier.", sagte John und nahm ihre Hand. Teyla schloss die Augen und versank in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Teyla auf. John saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihr, doch er hatte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust gelegt und schlief tief und fest. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, stand sie auf um sich zu erleichtern. Leise tappte sie barfuß und in weißer Krankenhauskleidung über den Steinfußboden der Krankenstation auf den Flur hinaus. Es war dunkel und sie tastete sich vorwärts. Sie fand die Toilette, doch als sie wieder zurück auf den dunklen Gang trat, hörte sie plötzlich ein Geräusch. Sie horchte auf und versuchte durch die Finsternis etwas zu erkennen. Da sah sie am anderen Ende des Flurs eine dunkle Gestalt hocken, die sich an einem Generator zu schaffen machte.

"Hey, Sie da! Was machen Sie da?", schrie sie ohne Angst. Die Gestalt fuhr hoch, doch als sie Teyla erblickte, stahl sich ein höhnisches Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. Sie kam langsam auf Teyla zu und im schwachen Mondlicht sah Teyla einen großen, muskulösen Mann mit Glatze sich auf sich zu bewegen.

Er trug eine Art schwarze Uniform und meinte hämisch: "Aber hallo, Süße, wen haben wir denn da?" Als er vor ihr stand, hob er seine Faust, holte zum Schlag aus und schlug zu. Doch Teyla taucht geschickt unter seiner Faust hinweg und der Schlag ging ins Leere.

"Na warte!", stieß der Mann wütend hervor und holte erneut aus. Doch Teyla sah seinen Schlag voraus, wich geschickt aus und griff von der Seite. Sie traf ihn mit der Faust direkt in die Seite. Es knackte und der Mann stöhnte auf. Doch so schnell gab er nicht auf. Er richtete sich wieder auf und schlug erneut zu. Doch rasend vor Wut wie er war, zielte er nicht genau und für Teyla war es ein Leichtes auszuweichen. Sie sprang in die Luft und stieß ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Gesicht zu Boden. Dort blieb er reglos liegen.

"Ja, jetzt bist du nicht mehr so überlegen, was?", grinste sie zufrieden. Ihre Haare waren durcheinander und sie schwitzte, doch es tat gut mal wieder zu kämpfen, fand sie. Da spürte sie zwei Hände auf ihren Schultern und fuhr herum.

"Ach, du bist's John. Hast du mich vielleicht erschreckt!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Er sah sie prüfend an und fragte: "Alles klar mit dir? Wer ist das?"

"Mir geht's gut. Aber ihm weniger. Er hat sich an dem Generator da zu schaffen gemacht.", erklärte Teyla.

"Und du hast ihn k.o. geschlagen.", stellte er ungläubig fest.

"Klar.", antwortete Teyla.

John seufzte. "Du bist unglaublich! Eben lagst du noch krank im Bett, im nächsten Moment verprügelst du einen Einbrecher!"

"Ach, komm schon, John! Wir müssen die anderen benachrichtigen.", erwiderte Teyla belustigt. Gesagt, getan und in wenigen Minuten hatten sich Elizabeth, Ronon, Rodney, Orox, Tarim und Kalaquim um den Einbrecher versammelt, der langsam wieder zu sich kam.

Kalaquim befahl: "Orox, ergreif ihn und bring ihn ins Verhörzimmer!" Der tat wie ihm befohlen und alle folgten Orox zum Verhörzimmer.

"Das haben Sie gut gemacht!", lobte Ronon Teyla.

"Danke", sagte diese grinsend.

"Das war überhaupt nicht gut! Viel zu gefährlich!", widersprach jedoch John.

"John!", stöhnte Teyla. "Hör auf, mich immer zu beschützen!"

"Das ist aber nötig! Und außerdem hast du nicht noch nicht völlig erholt.", widersprach John.

"Nein, das ist _nicht_ nötig! Es geht mir wirklich gut!", versuchte Teyla ihm klar zu machen.

"Ach, und was war das unten im Tunnel?", hakte John nach.

"Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran.", fauchte Teyla ungehalten.

"Na gut, pass einfach besser auf dich auf.", meinte John.

"John!", beschwerte sich Teyla.

"Was denn?", fragte er unschuldig während sie den Raum betraten. Hinter einer Glasscheibe saß der Mann mit der seltsamen Uniform und wurde von Orox befragt.

"Wer sind sie?", fragte Orox, doch der Mann schwieg beharrlich. "Was wollten sie hier? Los, antworten Sie!", machte Orox weiter.

"Na gut, mein Name ist Torak Akatera.", begann der Mann. "Ihr solltet Folgendes wissen: Wir haben eine Mission. Der Krieg beginnt bald. Und mit ihm kommen eure schlimmsten Feinde. Ihr werdet alle sterben. Macht euch auf etwas gefasst, was die Welt noch nicht gesehen hat!"

"Was soll das heißen? Habt ihr uns etwa an die Wraith verraten? Aber die bringen alle Menschen um, auch euch!", rief Orox aufgebracht.

Doch Torak Akatera grinste nur wissend. Auf einmal fing er an hysterisch zu lachen und schrie immer wieder: "Sie kommen! Und ihr werden alle sterben! Alle!" Dann kippte er um. Alle sahen den Mann verblüfft an.

Orox fühlte seinen Puls und sagte verdutzt: "Er ist tot!"

**Jetzt wirds spannend! Was sagt ihr? Ich freue mich immer über Reviews!**


	6. Vorbereitungen

6. Kapitel: Vorbereitungen

Der tote Torak Akatera wurde zu einem Arzt, besser gesagt einer Ärztin, gebracht und untersucht. Alle hatten sich um ihn versammelt. "Wie ist er gestorben?", fragte Elizabeth.

Die Ärztin, die Lurja hieß, antwortete: "Er hatte ein Gift in sich, das erst nach einigen Stunden nach dem Einnehmen seine Wirkung entfaltet."

"Clever. So konnte er nicht zu viel verraten, wenn er erwischt werden würde.", stellte Ronon fest.

"Na ganz toll! Das muss ja sehr wichtig gewesen sein, wenn er sich dafür umbringt!", meinte Rodney.

"Sie haben Recht!", stimmte Teyla ihm beunruhigt zu. "Was hat er wohl angestellt?"

"Tarim konnte nichts feststellen. Vielleicht haben Sie ihn früh genug aufgehalten, sodass er nichts anstellen konnte.", vermutete Kalaquim.

"Hoffen wir es.", sagte Teyla.

"Wie kann man sein Leben für so etwas auf das Spiel setzen?", fragte Elizabeth verständnislos.

"Sie mussten es nur einem Verrückten einreden.", meinte John bitter und fügte dann hinzu: "Wir sollten uns nun auf den Angriff der Wraith vorbereiten."

Kalaquim erwiderte: "Meine Männer hatten noch nie mit den Wraith zutun. Ihr letzter Angriff liegt Generationen zurück. Sie aber haben Erfahrung. Vielleicht können Sie uns auf sie einstellen und uns Kampftechniken zeigen."

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Teyla und Ronon sind ausgezeichnete Kämpfer, Colonel Sheppard und ich können Ihnen bei der Organisation helfen und Dr. McKay hilft Tarim bei den technischen Dingen.", schlug Elizabeth vor.

Also waren in den nächsten Stunden alle beschäftigt. John und Elizabeth gingen mit Kalaquim an die Planung und überlegten sich militärische Taktiken und wie sie die Flemmurs und die Lautsprecher am besten einsetzen konnten. Rodney verschwand mit Tarim im Labor und Teyla und Ronon gingen mit Orox zum Kampfplatz. John gefiel es nicht gerade gut, Teyla weggehen zu lassen, aber Ronon versprach belustigt ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Teyla war einfach nur froh über die Ablenkung. Als sie den Kampfplatz betraten, war Teyla beeindruckt. Der Kampfplatz war eine riesige Höhle ohne Tropfsteine, an deren Wände die verschiedensten Waffen hingen und standen. Überall lagen Matten auf dem Boden, auf denen hunderte Männer und Frauen Übungskämpfe veranstalteten und anderweitig trainierten.

Orox rief: "Alle mal her hören! Das sind Teyla und Ronon, zwei sehr erfahrene Krieger. Sie werden ihnen einige Tricks im Kampf gegen die Wraith zeigen." Also erklärten Teyla und Ronon den rortrosianischen Kriegern die bevorzugten Angriffstechniken der Wraith, wie sie sich am besten verteidigen konnten und vieles mehr und führten alles in Übungskämpfen vor. Teyla war so in ihre Aufgabe versunken, sodass sie nicht bemerkte, wie schnell die Zeit verging.

Irgendwann rief Orox: "Okay, Männer, das reicht für heute. Ihr könnt gehen!" Erst jetzt merkte Teyla wie erschöpft sie von der langen Trainingseinheit war. Sie und Ronon verließen den Übungsplatz einträchtig nebeneinander herlaufend und machten sich auf den Weg zu Kalaquims Thronsaal.

Nach einer Weile meinte Teyla: "Es ist sehr beunruhigend, dass wir nicht wissen, _wann_ die Wraith kommen."

"Ja, wir können uns nur gut vorbereiten und sie jeden Moment erwarten.", erwiderte Ronon. "Trotzdem sollten wir ruhig bleiben.", fügte er hinzu.

"Das ist leichter gesagt als getan. Von einem der Krieger habe ich erfahren, dass die Bevölkerung schon in Panik gerät.", erzählte Teyla.

Da waren sie schon beim Thronsaal angekommen und traten ein. Rodney und Tarim waren auch schon wieder da. John lächelte, als er Teyla erblickte und sie ging sofort zu ihm. Auch wenn er sie mit seinem Beschützerinstinkt nervte, war sie überglücklich und erleichtert, wieder bei ihm zu sein. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und fragte lächelnd: "Na, hast du es auch ohne mich überlebt?"

Er legte den Arm um sie und drückte sie sanft an sich. "Die Frage ist eher, ob du dich nicht wieder in irgendeine Gefahr gestürzt hast und verletzt wurdest.", erwiderte er ehrlich besorgt.

"Nein, nein, Ronon hat gut auf mich aufgepasst.", meinte sie belustigt und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"So, heute war ein langer Tag, wir sollten uns jetzt ausruhen.", verkündete Elizabeth. Also führte Tarim das Team zurück zu ihren Zimmern.

"Wir haben Ihnen ein zusätzliches Bett in den Wohnraum gestellt.", sagte er, als sie ankamen, "Und danke für alles, was Sie für uns tun."

Da kam Orox um die Ecke und sagte: "Falls Sie was essen wollen: Die nächste Tür rechts ist der Speisesaal."

"Okay. Auch wir danken Ihnen.", erwiderte Elizabeth. Die Zwillinge verschwanden in Richtung Speisesaal und das Team trat ein.

Elizabeth sah sich um und meinte: "Eigentlich ganz gemütlich."

Rodney fragte: "Kommt jemand mit zum Essen?"

Ronon lachte. "War ja klar, dass das jetzt von Ihnen kommen musste!" Rodney schnitt ihm eine Grimasse.

"Also ich muss jetzt erst mal duschen.", verkündete Teyla.

"Ich dusche nach ihr.", stellte Ronon klar.

John meinte: "Dann warte ich auf dich, Teyla, und danach können wir zusammen essen gehen."

"Okay, dann bis gleich.", antwortete Teyla und ging ins Bad. Dort zog sie sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Sie ließ das heiße Wasser über sich laufen und schaltete völlig ab. Das tat gut! Langsam fiel die Anspannung des Tages von ihr ab und sie fühlte sich wieder wesentlich besser. Als sie wieder aus dem Bad kam, saßen nur noch Ronon und John auf den Sofas und unterhielten sich. Gerade lachten die beiden laut.

"Was habe ich verpasst?", fragte sie interessiert.

"Ach, gar nichts. Das war ein reines Männergespräch.", antwortete John immer noch lachend und fuhr ihr liebevoll mit der Hand durch die nassen Haare.

"Aha", sagte Teyla misstrauisch.

"Na, dann geh ich mal duschen.", verkündete Ronon und verschwand im Bad. John zog Teyla zu sich auf den Schoß, legte die Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

"Wo sind Elizabeth und Rodney?", fragte sie.

"Die sind schon im Speisesaal.", antwortete John und wiegte sie in seinen Armen. "Wollen wir auch hin gehen? Wären wir auf der Erde, würde ich jetzt sagen, ich lade dich ein."

"Soll das ein Date sein?", fragte sie erfreut und sah in lächelnd an.

"Wenn du willst?", fragte John grinsend.

"Natürlich will ich!", stellte sie entrüstet klar.

"Na dann, auf geht's!", sagte er und sprang mit ihr im Arm auf. Er setzte sie ab und Hand in Hand gingen sie los.

Teyla rief noch laut: "Ronon, wir gehen schon mal!", aber sie wusste nicht, ob er es auch hörte. Sie fanden den Speisesaal sofort, es war ein großer Raum, indem sehr viele Tische standen. Ganz hinten gab es ein Büffet. Überall saßen Menschen an den Tischen und irgendwo weiter hinten konnte Teyla Rodney und Elizabeth ausmachen, die sich angeregt zu unterhalten schienen. Teyla und John holten sich an dem Büffet etwas zu essen und setzten sich einander gegenüber an einen der Tische.

"Guten Appetit.", meinte John und sie ließen es sich schmecken. Irgendwann kam Ronon, doch er grinste ihnen nur zu und gesellte sich zu Rodney und Elizabeth.

"Wenn wir wieder auf Atlantis sind, musst du zu mir in mein Quartier ziehen.", schlug John plötzlich vor.

"Einverstanden.", sagte Teyla und musste grinsen. Sie machten sich einen wunderschönen Abend, Teyla vergaß ihre Sorgen völlig. Irgendwann gingen sie zurück auf ihr Quartier. Auch die anderen waren gerade zurückgekommen. Alle waren müde, also zog sich jeder zurück und John und Teyla schliefen aneinandergeschmiegt ein.

In dieser Nacht schlief Teyla nicht so gut. Sie träumte, dass John von einem Wraith ausgesaugt wurde und sie von einer unsichtbaren Wand abgehalten wurde, zu ihm zu gelangen. Schweißgebadet schreckte sie hoch. Sie lag in Johns Armen und spürte ihn neben sich. Es ging ihm gut! Sie klammerte sich an ihn und versuchte wieder ruhiger zu atmen.

John wachte auf und sah sie an: "Alles klar?"

"Ja, ich hatte nur einen Alptraum.", antwortete sie und versuchte die Angst aus ihrer Stimme zu halten. Vergeblich.

John nahm sie in die Arme und flüsterte beruhigend: "Es war nur ein Traum."

"Ja, aber er war furchtbar.", erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte: "Jetzt schlaf weiter."


	7. Der Kampf beginnt

7. Kapitel: Der Kampf beginnt

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag kein John neben ihr. Sofort stand sie auf und ging in das Wohnzimmer. Dort saß ihr Team am Tisch und frühstückte. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf und sagte: "Guten Morgen!"

"Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze!", sagte John grinsend.

"Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?", fragte sie entrüstet.

"Sheppard meinte, sie seien noch angeschlagen und wir sollten sie schlafen lassen.", erklärte Ronon grinsend.

Wütend schaute Teyla John an. Der zog sie an sich und meinte liebevoll: "Bitte sei nicht böse!"

Sie musste lächeln und antwortete: "Wie könnte ich denn!", gab ihm aber trotzdem eine sanfte Kopfnuss. Er küsste sie auf die Wange, dann setzte sich Teyla an den Tisch und alle frühstückten zu Ende.

Danach gingen sie in den Thronsaal, wo Kalaquim sie schon erwartete. Plötzlich erschall ein schrilles Geräusch. Elizabeth schien es wieder zuerkennen, denn sie rief: "Das ist der Alarm, oder?"

"Ja", antwortete Kalaquim. "Die Wraith kommen!"

Da brach das Chaos aus. Alle schrieen durcheinander, bis Kalaquim mit seiner kräftigen Stimme "Ruhe!" schrie.

Augenblicklich wurde es ruhig, und Kalaquim schrie Befehle: "Orox! Orox, mach die Armee bereit! Tarim, schnapp dir Dr. KcKay und kümmere dich um die Lautsprecher! Lurja, mach dich bereit, falls die ersten Verletzten kommen! Simsa (die Chefin der Flemmur-Krieger), mach die Flemmurs einsatzbereit!" Alle Angesprochenen machten sich sofort an die Arbeit, selbst Rodney ging ohne Widerspruch mit Tarim mit.

Dann wandte sich Kalaquim an die Atlantianer: "Kommen Sie mit!" Die sechs rannten die Wendeltreppe am Ende des Thronsaals hoch, die in einen Aussichtsturm mündete. Von hier konnte man fast den gesamten Planeten überblicken. Über ihnen kreisten Wraith-Jäger und beamten tausende Wraith auf die Erde.

"Orox, greif an!", befahl Kalaquim.

"Nein, warten Sie!", rief John beschwörend.

"Warum?", fragte Kalaquim aufgebracht.

"Denken Sie an unsere Strategien!", erinnerte ihn John.

"Aber wir müssen doch etwas tun!", widersprach Kalaquim.

"Schicken sie die Flemmurs und stellen Sie Lautsprecher an!", befahl John ohne zu zögern.

"Okay. Tarim, Dr. McKay, stellen sie die Lautsprecher endlich an!", befahl Kalaquim.

"Das würden wir ja gern, aber wir haben hier ein kleines Problem!", ertönte Rodneys genervte Stimme.

"Wenn es nur ein kleines ist, können Sie es ja sicher schnell beheben!", erwiderte John.

"Das war ironisch gemeint, Sie Schlaukopf!", fauchte Rodney.

"McKay!"

"Ja!"

"Wie lange?"

"Mindestens zwei Stunden."

"Sie haben 10 Minuten."

"Ach, jetzt soll ich wieder Unmögliches leisten, weil Sie nicht weiter wissen!"

"McKay, tun Sie's einfach!"

"Ja, ja, bin schon dran."

Da sah Teyla, wie einige Flemmurs mit ihren Reitern aus der Klippe traten und die Wraith angriffen. Schnell verteilte Kalaquim die Ohrenstöpsel gegen das Gebrüll, aber trotzdem lief Teyla ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als das Gebrüll ertönte. John stand hinter ihr, legte die Arme um sie und hielt sie tröstend fest. In den Reihen der Wraith brach das Chaos aus, aber sie gaben nicht auf.

"Wir sollten das Chaos ausnutzen und angreifen", schlug Ronon vor.

"Orox, hast du das gehört? Greif jetzt an!", befahl Kalaquim augenblicklich.

Und schon sahen sie die Armee aus der Klippe strömen, doch verglichen mit der Menge der Wraith sah sie winzig aus.

"Ich gehe auch raus und kämpfe. Orox braucht meine Hilfe", verkündete Ronon und rannte los.

"_Unsere_ Hilfe", verbesserte John und rannte ihm mit Teyla im Schlepptau hinterher. "Elizabeth, bleiben Sie hier und helfen sie Kalaquim alles zu koordinieren!", rief er noch.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie bei ihrem Quartier und Teyla fing sofort an, ihre Waffen zusammen zu sammeln. Doch plötzlich packte John Teyla an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um.

Er sagte: "Ich fände es besser, wenn du hier bleibst und dich aus dem Kampf heraushältst."

Teyla sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du weißt genau, dass ich das niemals machen würde!"

"Aber es wird gefährlich. Du könntest verletzt werden!", meinte John stirnrunzelnd.

"Natürlich, du aber auch! Das ist kein Grund!", erwiderte Teyla.

"Bitte, Teyla, sei vernünftig!"

"Vergiss es! Ich bin besser im Kämpfen als du. Ich werde kämpfen, genau wie du und Ronon. Davon kann mich nichts abhalten.", stellte Teyla klar. Wie konnte er sie so was überhaupt fragen?

Da gab John auf. "Dann bleib wenigstens in meiner Nähe!"

"Ich kann nichts versprechen.", antwortete Teyla und sah John fest an. Der sah einfach nur besorgt aus. Doch auf einmal wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und aus Besorgnis wurde Wut.

"Dann mach doch was du willst!", fuhr er sie an und rannte raus.

"John!", schrie Teyla ihm gleichzeitig wütend, verwundert und traurig hinterher.

Ronon rief ihr zu: "Kommen Sie?", und rannte ebenfalls los. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen zu folgen. Sie rannte aus der Klippe heraus und der Schlachtlärm schlug ihr entgegen. Überall lagen Tote und Verletzte, und sie dachte bitter, dass Lurja bestimmt viel zu tun hatte.

Da kam der erste Wraith auf sie zu und sie tötete ihn ohne zu zögern mit einem gezielten Schuss in den Kopf. Sie schaute sich nach John und Ronon um und sah beide in ihrer Nähe kämpfen.

Da knackte es in ihrem Ohr und sie hörte Elizabeth durch das Funkgerät: "Es werden immer mehr. Wir brauchen einen Plan. Das Brüllen der Flemmurs macht sie zwar anfällig, aber der Schlachtlärm übertönt es fast ganz und sie machen sowieso alles mit ihrer Überzahl wett." Teyla sah nach oben und sah über sich die Wraith-Jäger kreisen. Sie beamten immer mehr Wraith herunter und beamten gleichzeitig unzählige Menschen hoch.

"Wie geht es mit den Lautsprechern voran?", fragte sie keuchend und schlug einem Wraith den Kopf ab.

"Rodney meint, er hätte es jeden Moment geschafft. Das müsste uns entscheidend helfen, denn dessen Schallwellen sind stärker", antwortete Elizabeth.

Da hatte Teyla plötzlich eine Idee. Sie erklärte sie Elizabeth und die leitete alles Nötige in die Wege. Plötzlich hörte Teyla hinter sich einen Wraith und drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um auszuweichen. Erneut griff der Wraith mit lautem Gebrüll an. Sie stieß ihm ihr Messer direkt ins Herz. Doch da kam schon der Nächste. Sie konnte nicht mehr ganz ausweichen und die spitzen Fingernägel des Wraith stachen tief und schmerzhaft in den Arm. Sie schrie qualvoll auf und hatte schon ihr Ende vor Augen. Doch da tauchte John neben ihr auf und erschoss den Wraith aus nächster Nähe.

"Wie schlimm bist du verletzt?", fragte er, während er einige Wraith erschoss, die sich ihnen näherten.

"Nicht schlimm, es geht schon.", beruhigte sie ihn.

"Da siehst du wie gefährlich es ist. Du bist die erste, die verletzt wurde von uns.", hielt John ihr vor.

"Na und? Das ist Zufall, nichts weiter.", fauchte sie ihn an.

John wartete, bis sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, dann strich er ihr noch einmal über die Wange und stürzte sich dann wieder ins Kampfgetümmel. Teyla schaute ihm hinterher, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf das, was um sie herum passierte und kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen die Wraith. Nicht weit von ihr entdeckte sie Ronon, der unter den Wraith wütete wie ein Tornado.

Da hörte sie plötzlich das unheimliche Heulen der Lautsprecher. Endlich, Rodney hat es geschafft!, dachte sie erleichtert. Die Wraith schrieen angsterfüllt auf und flüchteten in den Wald, doch dort war das Heulen noch schlimmer. Dann schnappten die Fallen zu, die die Rortrosianer auf Teylas Idee hin aufgebaut hatten. Einige Wraith stürzten in eine Schlucht, andere fielen in gegrabene Gruben, wieder andere wurden von Netzen gefangen und vieles andere. Die Armee folgte den Wraith und jagte sie über den Planeten in die Fallen.

Da hörte sie wieder Elizabeth' Stimme in ihrem Ohr: "Ihre Idee funktioniert!"

"Das war eine super Idee, Teyla", lobte auch Ronon über Funk.

Nur der, von dem sie sich sehnlichst ein Lob wünschte, blieb ruhig. Sie sah sich nach John um und konnte ihn nicht weit von ihr verbissen um sich schießen und schlagen sehen. Da kämpfte sie noch wilder und leidenschaftlicher als zuvor und ließ ihren ganzen Frust heraus.


	8. Doppelter Angriff

Fanfiction Stargate Atlantis

8. Kapitel: Doppelter Angriff

Da ertönte wieder Elizabeth' Stimme, doch diesmal aufgeregt, fast panisch: "Achtung, John, Sie müssen alle sofort herkommen und sie aufhalten. Die Wraith sind nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Es ist ein C…"

"Mit wem reden Sie da? Hören Sie auf!", brüllte eine tiefe Stimme und Elizabeth schrie auf, warum wusste Teyla nicht.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!", rief sie besorgt. Was war da los? Sofort rannte Teyla los und kämpfte sich einen Weg zum Eingang der Klippe frei.

Ronon war schon da. Er fragte: "Ist alles okay?" Teyla nickte erschöpft, das Kämpfen hatte an ihren Kräften gezerrt und sie spürte jeden einzelnen Knochen. Womöglich war sie doch noch nicht so ganz Höhe.

Da kam auch John gerannt. Er beachtete Ronon gar nicht, sondern hatte nur Augen für Teyla. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach Verletzungen. Er umarmte sie stürmisch. Teyla war immer noch etwas eingeschnappt, weil er sie angeschrieen hatte, doch sie konnte nicht anders als seine Umarmung zu erwidern.

Trotzig sagte sie: "Eben hast du mich noch nicht mal für meinen Plan gelobt, und jetzt umarmst du mich schon wieder?"

John seufzte. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich vorhin so angeschrieen habe. Aber du bringst mich manchmal zur Weißglut mit deiner Starrköpfigkeit."

"Was hatte das bitte schön mit Starrköpfigkeit zutun?", fragte Teyla wütend.

"Ist ja gut, ich gebe zu, es war eine schlechte Idee, dich vom Kämpfen abhalten zu wollen. Ich hatte einfach Angst um dich. Verzeihst du mir?"

"Ja, John, das tue ich.", antwortete sie und glücklich, dass der Streit endlich beigelegt war und sie nicht länger von ihm getrennt war, drückte sie sich an ihn.

Da rief Ronon: "Kommt ihr jetzt endlich, wir müssen zu Weir!" Die drei rannten schnurstracks zum Thronsaal, doch dort war keiner. Auf dem Boden lagen umgestoßene Tische und Stühle.

"Seltsam.", bemerkte John, "Hier ist keiner."

"Wo sind sie hin?", fragte Ronon ratlos. Teyla versuchte es über Funk, doch sie hörte nur Rauschen.

"Elizabeth, Rodney!", schrieen die drei, doch es antwortete keiner.

"Am besten, wir trennen uns und suchen sie.", schlug Ronon vor.

"Vorher müssen wir Orox benachrichtigen. Da drüben liegt Kalaquims Funkgerät!", meinte Teyla.

John nahm es und sprach hinein: "Hey, Orox, Sheppard hier! Irgendwas Seltsames geht hier drinnen vor. Wir brauchen dringend Verstärkung!"

Orox antwortete: "Hier ist auch etwas seltsam: die Tür zur Festung geht nicht auf. Wir können die Verletzten nicht zu Lurja bringen!"

"Wir kümmern uns darum.", erwiderte John automatisch. Orox schickte sofort einige Krieger zu ihnen, die noch auf dem Kampfplatz gewesen waren und sich nun mit Ronon, John und Teyla immer zu zweit auf die Suche nach den Verschwundenen machten. Nur Ronon ging allein, und Teyla natürlich mit John.

Als erstes liefen die beiden zur Krankenstation, wo sie Lurja, die junge, hübsche, rothaarige Ärztin, und ihre Helfer bewusstlos vorfanden. Selbst die Verletzten waren niedergeschlagen worden. Doch Lurja kam langsam wieder zu sich. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Das wollten wir gerade Sie fragen! Wir habe Sie bewusstlos hier vorgefunden. Haben Sie Ihre Angreifer gesehen?", erwiderte John und Teyla half Lurja auf.

"Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das war.", antwortete die Ärztin ratlos. "Aber jetzt muss ich mich um meine Patienten kümmern."

"Tun Sie das. Wir kümmern uns um alles.", erklärte Teyla. Dann rannten sie und John weiter durch die Gänge und riefen immer wieder nach Rodney, Elizabeth, Kalaquim und Tarim, doch keiner meldete sich. Plötzlich sah Teyla einen Schatten um die Ecke huschen.

"Da hinten, da ist irgendjemand!", schrie Teyla und sie rannten los. Doch da war keiner.

"Das hast du dir sicher nur eingebildet.", meinte John Schultern zuckend und drückte beruhigend ihre Hand. Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch sie war sich selbst nicht mehr so sicher, was sie da gesehen hatte, also suchten die zwei schweigend, aber Hand in Hand weiter.

Da blieb John abrupt stehen. "Du hattest recht, jetzt habe ich auch was gesehen. Weißt du, was ich langsam glaube? Da führt uns jemand gewaltig an der Nase herum!"

Da ertönte plötzlich eine laute, leicht heisere, aber trotzdem kräftige Stimme: "Aber hallo! Wen haben wir denn da?" Teyla fuhr erschrocken herum, doch hinter ihnen war niemand.

John fing sie von hinten auf, packte sie an den Oberarmen und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Guck mal nach oben!" Sie tat wie geheißen und entdeckte an der Decke einen Lautsprecher.

"Ah, Colonel Sheppard, Sie sind ja ein ganz Schlauer! Die kleine Teufels-Elfe haben Sie dabei, aber wo haben sie denn Ihren Urzeitmenschen gelassen?", dröhnte die laute Stimme höhnisch aus dem Lautsprecher über ihnen.

"So was Ähnliches sagt McKay auch immer zu Ronon. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie ähneln ihm auch noch in anderer Hinsicht.", erwiderte John.

Die Stimme überhörte die gehässige Bemerkung und drohte: "Apropos McKay: Wollen Sie ihre Freunde lebendig wieder sehen, tun Sie beide besser das, was ich sage! Und versuchen Sie nicht abzuhauen, ich habe den Eingang verschlossen!"

"Wir sind gefangen!", flüsterte Teyla entsetzt.

"Ganz ruhig!", flüsterte John zurück. Dann fragte er aufgebracht: "Wer sind Sie? Und was soll das?"

"So viele Fragen auf einmal? Ich bin Laurus Hydge und bin der Anführer der Cyloner. Wir lebten bis heute unerkannt unter dem Volk, doch jetzt bricht unsere Zeit an.", erklärte die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher überheblich.

"Sie sind Aufständische! Und das ist ein Coup d' Etat! Ein Staatsstreich!", rief Teyla. "Das hat Elizabeth gemeint!"

"Kluges Mädchen. Genau das ist es.", bestätigte Laurus Hydge. "So, Sie tun jetzt Folgendes: Als erstes sagen Sie den restlichen Kriegern, sie sollen wieder raus kämpfen gehen."

"Wie denn, der Eingang ist versperrt!", protestierte John.

"Tun Sie es einfach!", herrschte Hydge, bevor er fortfuhr: "Dann sagen Sie ihrem Freund Ronon, er soll zu Ihnen kommen."

"Aber vorher müssen wir wissen, dass unsere Freunde noch leben. Lassen Sie uns mit McKay oder Elizabeth reden!", verlangte John.

"Na gut.", erwiderte Laurus Hydge.

"John, Teyla?", ertönte Elizabeth' hoffnungsvolle, aber müde Stimme.

"Elizabeth!", rief Teyla erleichtert. "Geht es Ihnen und den anderen gut?"

"Ja, es geht allen gut."

"So, das reicht.", unterbrach Hydge sie. "Jetzt tun Sie, was ich gesagt habe!"

John schnaubte wütend, aber er konnte nichts tun. "Orox!", sprach er ins Funkgerät. "Es ist alles okay, wir haben sie gefunden. Du kannst die Krieger raus beordern."

Dann wandte er sich an Ronon: "Ronon, kommen Sie zu uns, wir sind ungefähr beim Speisesaal."

"Verstanden, bis gleich.", erwiderte dieser.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte Teyla.

"Sie warten einfach. Und wagen Sie nicht, zu fliehen!", befahl Hydge. Teyla hörte ein Knacken und die Verbindung zu dem Lautsprecher über ihr und John brach ab.

"Verdammt, was machen wir jetzt?", fluchte John ratlos.

"Irgendwas wird uns schon einfallen. Das war doch bisher immer so!", machte Teyla ihm Mut. "Und immerhin geht es den anderen gut."

"Ja, du hast recht, wir geben nicht auf.", stimmte John ihr zu. Teyla lehnte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er legte den Arm um sie.

"Hey, was seht ihr so bedrückt aus?", rief da Ronon, als er um die Ecke kam. Doch da kamen plötzlich sechs bewaffnete Männer in schwarzen Uniformen auf die drei zu und kreisten sie ein, ihre Waffen auf sie gerichtet.

"Deswegen.", meinte John.

"Was soll das?", fragte Ronon irritiert und wollte die Männer angreifen.

"Wehren Sie sich nicht, sonst töten sie die anderen!", warnte Teyla ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ronon erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und sah sie und John fragend an. Aber Teyla dachte, er solle seine Erklärung später bekommen.

Einer der Männer schrie: "Mitkommen!", und packte Teyla grob am Arm. Sofort sprang John auf und schubste ihn weg.

Er brüllte wütend: "Lass sie in Ruhe, du Wiederling!" In diesem Moment riss Teyla sich von dem harten Griff los und verpasste dem verdatterten Mann eine schallende Backpfeife. John riss Teyla an sich und starrte den Mann finster an.

Doch der hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst: "Wenn einer von Ihnen mich noch einmal angreift, schieße ich!", schrie er und fuchtelte wie wild mit seinem Gewehr herum. John schob Teyla mit einer Hand hinter sich und stellte sich schützend vor sie.

Ein anderer Mann der Aufständischen sagte: "Mensch, Salim, lass dich nicht immer provozieren!" und beachtete John, Ronon und Teyla überhaupt nicht. Dann ging er voran. Teyla stieß Johns Arm weg und ging an ihm vorbei hinter den Männern her. Einige Cyloner bildeten das Schlusslicht.

Warum musste John sie immer so deutlich beschützen? Sie konnte wirklich auf sich selbst aufpassen, dachte Teyla wütend. Sie liebte ihn über alles, besonders seinen seltsamen Humor, aber das? Wenn sie aus dieser Geschichte hier raus waren, würde sie mit ihm ein ernstes Wort darüber reden. John ging dicht hinter ihr, ließ sie aber in Ruhe. Er schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nach zu hängen. Ronon blickte sich immer wieder wachsam um und ließ keinen der Männer aus den Augen.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie an einer kleinen, aber massiven Stahltür an. Einer der Männer öffnete sie und Teyla trat nach ihm ein. Einige Meter vor ihr begann ein schwarzes Metallgitter und trennte den hinteren Raum von dem Vorderen ab. Dahinter saßen Rodney, Elizabeth und Tarim, nur Kalaquim war nicht dabei. Im vorderen Teil standen zwei weitere Cyloner.

Einer sah sie mit kalten Augen an sagte mit der lauten, leicht heiseren Stimme, die Teyla aus dem Lautsprecher kannte: "Aber hallo, da sind ja meine Gäste."

Der Mann sah geradezu Furcht einflößend aus. Er war groß und schlank, hatte schneeweiße Haut und eine Glatze. An seinem Kinn ringelt sich ein spitzer, pechschwarzer Bart bis zur Brust herunter. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und dunkel, fast schwarz.

Er befahl mit kalter, herrischer Stimme: "Schmeißt sie in den Kerker!"

Unterwürfig erwiderten seine Gefolgsleute: "Ja, Herr." und schubsten die drei in hinein. Ronon stieß ein grollendes Knurren aus, als die Männer auch ihn schubsen wollten. Sie wichen erschrocken zurück und schlossen eilig die Gittertür hinter ihm.

Hydge sah Teyla und die anderen herablassend an und sagte mit einem höhnischen Grinsen: "Ich habe nun zu tun. Viel Spaß wünsche ich Ihnen." Dann ging er hoch erhobenen Hauptes. Auch seine Gefolgsleute verschwanden.

John setzte sich den anderen gegenüber an die Wand und Teyla setzte sich neben ihn. Erst da fiel ihr auf, dass Elizabeth eine dicke Platzwunde auf der Stirn hatte. "Was haben die mit Ihnen gemacht?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Ach, nichts. Es geht schon.", meinte Elizabeth abwehrend.

"Erzählen Sie uns, was passiert ist!", forderte Ronon.

Elizabeth erzählte: "Wir waren im Thronsaal, als etwa zwanzig Männer in schwarzen Uniformen herein gestürmt kamen. Sie nahmen uns gefangen. Das war's. Wo sie Kalaquim hingebracht haben, weiß ich nicht."

"Was machen _Sie_ eigentlich hier? Sie sollten uns retten!", meinte Rodney empört. John erzählte schnell, was mit ihnen passiert war.

"Aber Sie waren unsere einzige Chance! Jetzt sind wir verloren.", jammerte Rodney. "Und hören Sie gefälligst mit diesem Rumgerenne auf, Sie machen mich ja ganz nervös!"

Ronon war die ganze Zeit in ihrem Gefängnis auf und ab gegangen, jetzt setzte auch er sich und lehnte den Kopf an die Wand. "Hören Sie auf zu Jammern, McKay!", beschwerte er sich.

"Aber diesmal habe ich allen Grund dazu!", erwiderte Rodney.

"Na und? Es ist auch ohne Sie schon schlimm genug, machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer!", fauchte Ronon. Teyla seufzte. Diese zwei!

Da fragte Tarim: "Was ist mit meinem Bruder?" Teyla merkte erst jetzt richtig, dass er ja auch da war, da er so ruhig gewesen war.

"Ich nehme an, dem geht's gut, er ist draußen und kämpft.", beruhigte sie ihn. Sie lehnte sich erschöpft an John und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er legte einen Arm um sie und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren. Seine Nähe beruhigte Teyla ungemein - und schlief prompt ein.


	9. Der Plan

Fanfiction Stargate Atlantis

9. Kapitel: Der Plan

"Hey, Teyla! Aufwachen!" Plötzlich spürte Teyla Johns warme Lippen auf ihren und schlug die Augen auf. Er hatte sich leicht über sie gebeugt, hielt sie aber immer noch im Arm. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß, wo sie sich zusammenrollte.

"Du bist ja ganz kalt.", bemerkte John.

"Es ist ja auch kalt.", erwiderte Teyla. Da zog John sich seine Jacke aus und legte sie ihr über die Schultern.

"So besser?", fragte er und strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträne hinter das Ohr.

"Ja, John, danke." Er rubbelte ihr den Rücken, damit ihr warm würde.

"Warum hast du mich geweckt?", fragte sie noch immer etwas verschlafen.

"Wir haben einen Plan.", erklärte Ronon aufgeregt. "McKay kann die Frequenz unseres Funkgerätes so umstellen, dass wir mit Orox sprechen können, ohne dass Hydge was mitkriegt."

"Hey, ich habe gesagt, ich _könnte _vielleicht, wenn ich die richtigen Materialien hätte. Aber hier haben wir _gar nichts_.", zeterte Rodney.

"Hören Sie auf, einen auf unmöglich zu tun. Gibt es auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit, schaffen Sie es doch sowieso!", schimpfte Elizabeth.

"Oh - ja, da haben Sie natürlich recht.", meinte Rodney so arrogant wie immer und machte sich an die Arbeit.

"Und Ronon versucht schon seit geraumer Zeit das Gitter mit einem seiner tausend Messer aufzukriegen.", fügte John ironisch hinzu. Da knackte es und das Gitter schwang auf.

"Na also, das ging ja leichter als ich erwartet hatte.", sagte Ronon zufrieden.

"Rodney, haben Sie's?", fragte Teyla ungeduldig. Sie und anderen waren sofort aufgesprungen und warteten nur noch auf ihn.

"Noch lange nicht. Was denken Sie eigentlich, was ich hier mache?", quengelte Rodney.

"Zu langsam arbeiten?", schlug John vor.

"Haha, Sie Witzbold. Das ist schwer!", beschwerte sich Rodney.

"Kommen Sie schon!", rief Ronon aufgebracht.

"Ich hab's!", stolz reichte Rodney John das Funkgerät. Ronon hatte die nächste Tür auch schon aufgekriegt und sie rannten raus. Vor der Tür standen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, Wachen. Es waren nur vier und Ronon, Teyla und John hatten sie schnell erledigt.

Dann blieben sie erst mal stehen und John versuchte Orox zu erreichen. "Orox! Orox! Hörst du mich?"

"Was ist?", ertönte seine erschöpfte Stimme. John erzählte ihm alles.

"Wir haben einen Plan! Du musst Folgendes tun…", breitete John schließlich seinen Plan aus.

Da kam einer der Wachen wieder zu sich. Ronon herrschte ihn an: "Wo sind Hydge und deine anderen Freunde?" Erst starrte er sie nur ängstlich an, sagte aber nichts.

Doch als Ronon ihn am Kragen packte und schüttelte, packte er aus. "Bitte, tun Sie mir nicht weh! Ich sage es ihnen ja schon! Die sind in unserer Zentrale."

"Wo ist das? Führ uns hin!", befahl Elizabeth.

Ronon schüttelte den Mann wieder und drohte: "Sonst…"

"Ja, ja, ich mache es ja!", schrie er angsterfüllt.

Ronon zog ihn auf die Beine und schubste ihn vorwärts. "Los!" Der Mann ging auf wackeligen Beinen vor und führte sie. Als sie angekommen waren, knallte es plötzlich laut und der Mann schrie erschreckt auf.

"Halten Sie die Klappe!", fuhr Ronon an.

"Das war Orox! Die Bombe ist hoch gegangen.", rief John erfreut.

Sie versteckten sich im Raum neben der Zentrale und hörten laute Stimmen und Schritte vorbei trampeln. Ihr Plan ging auf: Die Cyloner rannten alle dahin, wo Orox die Bombe platziert hatte. Dies war ein großer, aber leerer Raum. Die Cyloner würden daher schnell misstrauisch werden und merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie mussten sich also beeilen. Ronon rannte sofort los und folgte den Cylonern unbemerkt.

"Kommen Sie so schnell wie möglich zurück!", rief Teyla ihm noch hinterher.

John zischte Elizabeth, Rodney und Tarim zu: "Bleiben Sie hinter uns!"

Dann gingen Teyla und er zur Zentrale und öffneten die Tür. Sie waren beide nur mit einem von Ronons Messern bewaffnet. Vorsichtig betrat John den Raum, Teyla folgte ihm angespannt. Im Raum herrschte ein aufgeregtes Flüstern, das schlagartig verstummte, als sie hereinkamen. Es waren etwa zehn Leute, die in dem riesigen Raum vor jede Menge computer-ähnlichen Geräten und ähnlichem saßen.

Plötzlich sprangen alle auf und schrieen herum. Etwa die Hälfte der Leute stürmte auf Teyla und die anderen zu und griffen mit Messern, Schwertern und Lanzen bewaffnet an. Teyla hob ihr Messer und parierte den ersten Schlag eines Schwertes. Dann streckte sie ihr Bein aus, sodass ein anderer Angreifer stolperte. Ihrem Gegner gab sie, Messer gegen Schwert, einen Schubs, sodass er mit dem Fallenden zusammenkrachte. Beide blieben reglos liegen.

Da sah sie, wie einer der Cyloner unauffällig sein Funkgerät hervorholte. Er will seine Freunde warnen!, fuhr es Teyla durch den Kopf. Sie stürmte auf ihn zu, und gerade noch rechtzeitig schlug sie ihm das Funkgerät aus der Hand.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatten John und Teyla die schlecht ausgebildeten Angreifer erledigt. John schrie die Übrigen an: "Wenn Sie sich wehren, passiert Ihnen dasselbe!"

Ergeben hoben die Angesprochen, die eindeutig Wissenschaftler waren, die Hände. Elizabeth, Rodney und Tarim traten hervor und liefen aufgeregt durch den Raum, um sich die Geräte der Cyloner anzusehen. Währenddessen fesselten Teyla und John alle Cyloner und sperrten sie im Nebenraum ein.

Elizabeth rief: "Rodney, unterbrechen Sie den Funkverkehr der Cyloner!" Sofort kümmerte sich Rodney darum und baute dafür eine stabile Funkverbindung zu Orox auf.

John setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die vor Schreibtischen standen, und Teyla setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Er drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Seine Berührung brannte auf ihrer Haut, aber sie genoss es. Sie lächelte glücklich trotz ihrer kniffligen Situation.

* * *

Ronon ging nicht mit den anderen in die Zentrale, sondern rannte den Cylonern unauffällig hinterher. Er zählte acht Personen, Hydge konnte Ronon jedoch nicht entdecken. Sie schrieen aufgeregt durcheinander.

Einer zückte sein Funkgerät: "Herr, hier ist eine Bombe explodiert. Wir schauen uns das an."

Dann stürmten sie in den Raum, wo die Bombe explodiert war. Zwei Cyloner hielten Wache. Sobald alle anderen drin waren, sprintete Ronon los, legte beide Wachen mit einem Schlag um und stieß die massive Stahltür zu. Jetzt waren sie gefangen.

"Geschafft!", schnaufte Ronon. Dann legte er sein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte.

"Was war das?", fragte eine Stimme. Jemand versuchte die Tür zu öffnen und hämmerte dagegen, doch gegen eine Stahltür konnten sie nichts ausrichten.

"Das ist eine Falle! Wir müssen die Zentrale warnen.", sagte eine andere Stimme.

"Dafür ist es schon zu spät, du Schlaukopf!", sagte jemand anderes aufgebracht.

"Dann eben Meister Hydge!", erwiderte der andere.

"Okay.", willigte ein nächster ein. McKay, stell den Funkverkehr aus, schnell!, dachte Ronon.

In dem Moment fluchte einer der Cyloner: "Verdammt, das Funkgerät funktioniert nicht! Was jetzt?" Perfektes Timing, grinste Ronon schadenfroh, drehte sich um und stürmte zurück zu den anderen.

* * *

"Haben Sie es geschafft?", fragte Teyla und sprang auf, als Ronon hereinstürmte.

"Ja.", antwortete dieser. "Es waren acht Cyloner. Hydge war nicht dabei. Und bei Ihnen?" "Zehn.", erwiderte John.

"Was meinen Sie, wie viele Cyloner es insgesamt gibt?", fragte Elizabeth.

"Ich schätze zwanzig oder dreißig.", meinte John.

"Wir wissen überhaupt nicht, was mit Troskor Kalaquim ist. Wir müssen ihn suchen!", rief Tarim auf einmal.

"Ja, Sie haben Recht.", antwortete John. "Aber zuerst müssen wir uns bei Orox melden.", fügte er hinzu und sprach ins Funkgerät: "Orox?"

"Ja, ich höre Sie. Hat alles geklappt?"

"Ja, es lief alles nach Plan. Allerdings haben wir Hydge und Kalaquim noch nicht.", erwiderte John.

"Sie müssen die beiden finden! Und töten Sie Hydge!", verlangte Orox wütend.

"Wir tun unser Bestes, aber wir wissen nicht, wie viele Cyloner hier noch rumstreunen.", meinte John.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es so viele sind, wenn die Gruppe so groß wäre, wäre uns das aufgefallen.", vermutete Orox.

"Und wie läuft es bei Ihnen?", wollte John wissen.

"Erstaunlich gut. Wir haben die Wraith fast vertrieben. Die Lautsprecher und die Flemmurs bringen sehr viel.", erzählte Orox.

"Da sind wir aber beruhigt. Na dann, bis später. Sheppard Ende."

Dann bekam jeder ein Funkgerät, von denen sich geradezu unendlich viele in der Zentrale befanden, sodass sie in Funkverbindung bleiben konnten und teilten sich auf. Elizabeth, Rodney und Tarim blieben hier, um die Geräte zu erforschen, Ronon ebenfalls um sie im Notfall zu beschützen. Ihm passte das zwar gar nicht, aber John hielt das für das Beste.

Er und Teyla bewaffneten sich mit den Waffen der gefangenen Cyloner und machten sich auf die Suche nach Kalaquim und Hydge. Sie liefen durch die Gänge und durchsuchten jeden unbewohnten Raum. Doch sie fanden nichts.

Teyla wurde immer ungeduldiger, als sich plötzlich Rodney meldete. "Sheppard, Teyla, ich habe den Eingang der Festung aufbekommen. Orox weiß schon Bescheid und die Verletzten werden herein gebracht."

"Super. Sonst noch was?", fragte John.

"Oh ja, wir habe einen Lebenszeichen-Detektor gefunden!", erzählte Rodney begeistert.

"Was, und das sagen Sie erst jetzt? Wo sind Kalaquim und Hydge?", fragte Teyla aufgeregt.

"Hey, schon vergessen, dass man die Lebenszeichen nicht unterscheiden kann? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer davon sie sind!", meinte Rodney.

"Dann finden Sie es heraus!", herrscht John ihn an.

Kurze Zeit später ertönte Rodneys Stimme wieder: "Erledigt! Gehen Sie weiter, ich sage Ihnen wohin."

In der nächsten Stunde folgten John und Teyla Rodneys Anweisungen durch das Tunnel- und Gängegewirr der Festung. Immer wieder verirrten sie sich, bis sie irgendwann an dem Raum, der im Herzen der Festung, wo sie noch nie gewesen waren, lag, angekommen waren, in dem sich Rodney zufolge Hydge und Kalaquim befanden.


	10. Hydge

Fanfiction Stargate Atlantis

10. Kapitel: Hydge

Sie schlichen sich heran, als Teyla fragte: "Wie gehen wir jetzt vor?"

"Ganz einfach: Wir gehen da rein, töten Hydge und befreien Kalaquim!", erwiderte John selbstsicher.

Zweifelnd sah Teyla ihn an. "Sicher?"

John nickte ungeduldig. Dann stieß er die Tür auf. Die zwei stürmten mit gezückten Waffen hinein. Da erstarrte Teyla. Sie sah Hydge, wie er sich langsam umdrehte. Aber noch viel deutlicher sah sie Kalaquim: Er saß gefesselt auf einem Stuhl vor Hydge und bot einen grausamen Anblick. Aus seinen Mundwinkeln tropfte Blut, er hatte eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn, sein ganzes Gesicht und seine Haare waren blutverschmiert, genauso seine zerfetzten Kleider. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

"Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?", schrie Teyla entsetzt und wollte auf ihn zu stürmen, doch John hielt sie fest am Arm.

"Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, das hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Er wollte einfach nicht reden.", meinte Hydge und grinste höhnisch. "Was machen Sie eigentlich hier? Sie saßen doch in der Zelle."

"Tja, wir haben uns befreit und ihre Freunde erledigt. Wenn Sie sich nicht ergeben, töten wir Sie!", sagte John.

"Das könnte Ihnen so passen. Wenn Sie sich mir nähern, bringe ich Ihren Freund hier um!", erwiderte Hydge, immer noch die Ruhe selbst, obwohl Teyla den Eindruck hatte, dass er langsam etwas nervös wurde.

"Na ja, ein Versuch war es Wert, obwohl mir klar war, dass Sie es uns nicht so einfach machen würden.", meinte John ungerührt.

Hydge sah ihn unbestimmt an und fragte: "Ich nehme an, unseren Funkverkehr haben Sie auch schon lahm gelegt?"

"Natürlich, was dachten Sie denn?", erwiderte John betont lässig.

"Clever, sehr clever. Aber nicht clever genug!", sagte Hydge mit einem, wie Teyla schien, fanatischen Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen. Plötzlich zückte er ein Messer und legte es Kalaquim an den Hals. "Wenn Sie mich nicht gehen lassen, bringe ich ihn um!", flüsterte er gefährlich.

Kalaquim stöhnte und flüsterte mit brüchiger, erschöpfter Stimme: "Kümmern Sie sich nicht um mich, ich bin es nicht Wert. Retten Sie mein Volk!"

"Keine Sorge, Troskor, wir retten Sie _und _ihr Volk!", sagte John beruhigend, dann wandte er sich wieder an Hydge: "Ergeben Sie sich, Sie haben keine Chance gegen uns!"

"Das denken Sie! Niemals!", schrie Hydge und griff die beiden Atlantianer an. Teyla sah seinen Angriff als erstes kommen und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Ihre Messer schlugen benahe Funken, als sie aufeinander trafen. Hydge war stark, stärker als er, so mager wie war, aussah. Trotzdem schaffte Teyla es seinen Arm niederzuringen.

Sie schrie: "John, befreie Kalaquim!" Dieser zögerte nur eine Sekunde, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Teyla zu Hilfe zu kommen und Kalaquim zu befreien, dann befolgte er jedoch Teylas Anweisung und rannte los.

Hydge schrie: "Nein!", und seine Wut machte ihn noch stärker. Teyla wich einem Schlag aus und griff ebenfalls an, indem sie in die Luft sprang und auf seine Schulter zielte. Doch Hydge sah es kommen und nutzte das aus. Während sie in der Luft war, warf er sein Messer auf sie. Teyla sah es zu spät und wusste, dass sie nicht mehr aus weichen konnte. Sie sah das Messer auf ihre Brust zu sausen und hob schützend ihren Arm mit dem Messer. Doch auch das würde sie nicht retten.

Sie hörte Johns entsetzten Aufschrei, als er das Messer auf sie zufliegen sah: "Teyla, neeeeeeeeein!", und wie er auf sie zustürmte. Da passierte etwas Unglaubliches: Sein schlanker Körper sprang mit aller Kraft hoch und warf sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor Teyla. Das Messer traf sein Ziel. John sackte mit dem Messer in der Seite stöhnend zu Boden.

"John!", schrie Teyla, als sie sah, was er gemacht hatte, um sie zu retten, und landete unsanft auf ihren Füßen. Sie ließ sich neben ihm fallen und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. "John, nein! Bleib bei mir, bitte! Ich brauche dich doch! John!", Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

Er stöhnte. "Nein, ich brauche dich, Teyla." Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz, dann verlor das Bewusstsein.

"Nein, John!", schrie Teyla angsterfüllt. Dann sah sie zu Hydge hoch, der sie höhnisch und schadenfroh angrinste und sich an ihrem Leid weidete. "Sie sind ein Monster!", schrie sie ihn an.

"Danke sehr!", erwiderte der kalt und wollte sich umdrehen.

Doch da stöhnte er auf und fing an zu röcheln. Hydge sah an sich herunter. Aus seiner Brust ragte ein Schwert, das genau durch sein Herz gegangen war. Das Blut strömte an ihm herunter. Dann brach er reglos zusammen. Hinter ihm stand der grausam zugerichtete Kalaquim mit dem blutbesudelten Schwert in der Hand, sah auf Hydge herunter und sagte erschöpft: "Jetzt ist er tot."

Teyla sah ihn prüfend an. "Wir müssen sofort zu Lurja!", sagte sie aufgebracht und wandte sich wieder besorgt John zu. Sie nahm ihr Funkgerät. "Rodney, John ist schwer verletzt. Und Kalaquim auch. Wir brauchen Lurja. Aber keine Sorge, Hydge ist tot."

"Oh, nein, wir kommen sofort.", ertönte Elizabeth' besorgte Stimme. Kalaquim hatte sich neben Teyla gesetzt und die beiden kümmerten sich so gut sie konnten um John, aber sie konnten nicht viel tun. Teyla kam fast um vor Sorge und sprach die ganze Zeit mit ihm, bis schließlich Lurja mit zwei Tragen und ihrer Arzttasche kam.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt, als sie John und Kalaquim sah. Auch Rodney, Elizabeth und Ronon waren dabei, also erzählte Teyla alles, während die Verletzten notdürftig verarztet und dann auf die Tragen gelegt und zur Krankenstation gebracht wurden.

Die ganze Zeit hielt Teyla Johns verschwitzte Hand.


	11. Alles wieder beim Alten

Fanfiction Stargate Atlantis

11. Kapitel: Alles wieder beim Alten

Einige Stunden später erklärte Lurja, dass John Glück gehabt hatte, das Messer hatte keine wichtigen Organe getroffen und er würde bald wieder auf den Beinen sein. Teyla lachte vor Erleichterung, als sie das hörte. Auch die anderen atmeten erleichtert auf. Während seiner Behandlung saß Teyla die ganze Zeit neben John. Er war nur kurz aufgewacht, aber als er Teyla gesehen hatte, hatte er gelächelt und war beruhigt wieder eingeschlafen.

"Teyla, Sie sollten sich auch mal ausruhen.", meinte Elizabeth.

Doch Teyla winkte ab. "John braucht mich jetzt."

Bald verließen Elizabeth, Ronon und Rodney die Krankenstation um Orox bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen. Seine Armee hatte die Wraith erfolgreich vertrieben. Es gab zwar viele Verletzte, aber nur wenige Tote. Auch Kalaquim würde bald wieder ganz hergestellt sein, denn er hatte keine schlimmen Verletzungen davon getragen, nur sehr schmerzhafte, denn Hydge hatte ihn gefoltert um an Antworten zu kommen. Bis er wieder in der Lage war, sein Volk anzuführen, übernahm Orox das.

Teyla sah John beim Schlafen zu. Jetzt sah er so friedlich aus und der schmerzverzerrte Gesichtsausdruck war einem zufriedenen gewichen. Teyla entspannte ein wenig, jetzt, wo die Wraith vertrieben, die Cyloner erledigt waren und sie wusste, dass es John bald wieder besser gehen würde.

Plötzlich schlug John die Augen auf und sah Teyla an. "Oh, John, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie erleichtert, dass er endlich aufwachte.

Er erwiderte: "Schon viel besser. Und dir, wie geht es dir?"

"Gut, aber mich hat auch nicht erst vor ein paar Stunden ein Messer getroffen. Du hast mir damit das Leben gerettet, das war sehr mutig!", stellte sie unbeholfen fest und drückte seine Hand.

Er sah sie lange an. "Für dich tue ich alles." Sie lächelte und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Er erwiderte den Kuss und zog sie fest an sich.

"Ich würde auch alles für dich tun.", flüsterte sie.

John antwortete: "Ich weiß." Dann fügte er hinzu: "Es ist schon spät, du solltest schlafen gehen."

"Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft vorschreiben, wann ich schlafen gehen soll? Außerdem bleibe ich sowieso hier bei dir!", erwiderte sie missbilligend.

John grinste schelmisch. Plötzlich machte er Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Teyla sah ihn so streng an, dass er sich wieder hinlegte. "Ach, komm schon. Ich will raus aus der Krankenstation und in unser Zimmer. Hilfst du mir?", bettelte er.

"Na gut!", sie musste grinsen und half ihm vorsichtig aufzustehen. Sie kamen nur langsam vorwärts, denn John war noch ziemlich unbeweglich, aber irgendwann waren sie bei ihrem Quartier. Elizabeth, Rodney und Ronon waren auch schon da.

Teyla öffnete die Tür und hörte Elizabeth gerade sagen: "… ich mache mir Sorgen um sie." Dann traten die beiden ein und die drei anderen lächelten.

"Hey, Sheppard, schon wieder auf den Beinen?", rief Ronon und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. John stöhnte leicht vor Schmerz. "Oh, sorry!"

"Alles bestens!", versicherte John und grinste schief.

"Hör nicht auf ihn, Ronon. Es geht ihm noch nicht so gut.", sagte Teyla besorgt.

John legte ihr von hinten die Arme die Hüften und drückte sie an sich. Er legte seinen Kopf an ihren und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Sei nicht immer so besorgt. Solange ich bei dir bin, geht es mir gut."

"Setz dich erstmal hin.", erwiderte sie streng.

"Okay, Chef!", sagte er lachend. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen Sessel, wo auch die anderen auf den Sofas saßen, und zog sie zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Teyla musste gegen ihren Willen auch lachen.

"Jetzt alles wieder beim Alten.", meinte Elizabeth. "Die Aufräumarbeiten sind fast abgeschlossen."

"Wie geht es Kalaquim?", wollte Teyla besorgt wissen.

"Der ist bald wieder völlig gesund.", antwortete Elizabeth lächelnd.

"Dann können wir ja nach Hause!", rief Rodney erfreut aus.

"Ja, wir können zurück nach Atlantis.", stimmte Elizabeth ihm zu.

"Endlich! So schön es hier auch ist, zu Hause ist es immer noch am Schönsten.", meinte John.

"Ja, ich vermisse Atlantis auch.", sagte Teyla und lächelte verträumt bei dem Gedanken daran. Sie hatte langsam genug von diesem Planeten, wo so viel Schreckliches passiert war. Aber sie hatten ja auch Freunde gefunden: Tarim, Orox und Kalaquim würde sie auch vermissen.

"Ich glaube, der Aufenthalt hier ist Ihnen nicht gut bekommen, sie sind nämlich ganz grün!", witzelte Ronon an Rodney gewandt.

"Grün? Ich bin nicht grün!", erwiderte dieser verärgert.

"Doch, sind sie!", lachte jetzt auch John.

"Die Ärztin hat Sie wohl ganz schön aus dem Konzept gebracht, was? Wie Sie sie immer angesehen haben…", fügte Ronon hinzu.

"Haha, sehr lustig, ich lach später." Alle lachten laut, nur Rodney zog eine Grimasse.

"Haben Sie sich denn schon genug erholt für den langen Marsch zum Gate, Colonel Sheppard?", fragte Elizabeth nun.

"Na klar!", versicherte John. "Wir können gleich morgen losziehen."

Ronon grinste. "Er ist schon wieder ganz der Alte! Abenteuerlustig wie immer!"

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile um den Tisch und unterhielten sich über alles, was ihnen gerade einfiel, aber auch über das was passiert war. Abgesehen von diesem traurigen Thema lachten sie viel und fühlten sich rundum wohl, bis sie dann spät abends ins Bett gingen. Teyla brach beinahe zusammen vor Müdigkeit und John stützte mehr sie als sie ihn.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief das ganze Team lange, und als sie schließlich aufstanden, waren alle ausgeschlafen und bereit für den Weg zum Gate. Sie packten, frühstückten und brachen bald auf. Tarim und Orox begleiten sie auf ihrem Weg. Als sie am Gate ankamen wurde es ernst. Elizabeth sagte in Atlantis Bescheid, dass sie jeden Moment kommen würden.

"Wir danken Ihnen tausendmal dafür, dass Sie uns so tatkräftig unterstützt und uns ihn vielerlei Hinsicht gerettet haben.", meinte Orox und umarmte alle.

"Das war uns ein Vergnügen!", sagte John lachend.

"Das ist es immer, wenn wir den Wraith damit einen Tritt in den Hintern verpassen können!", fügte Ronon hinzu.

"Unsere Wege werden sich irgendwann einmal wieder kreuzen, da bin ich mir sicher.", meinte Teyla ein wenig traurig und verabschiedete sich auf athosianische Art.

"Und wir werden in Kontakt bleiben und auf jeden Fall Handel treiben.", erklärte Elizabeth.

Tarim meinte: "Es hat mich sehr gefreut Sie alle kennen zu lernen. Und Ihre Sicht der Dinge, Dr. McKay, ist wirklich hoch interessant!"

"Ich weiß. Ich bin eben ein Genie!", sagte Rodney hochnäsig, fügte aber stockend hinzu: "Ihre … Ideen zur Verteidigung … waren auch … nicht schlecht."

"Vielen Dank, Dr.!", erwiderte Tarim freudestrahlend.

Ein letztes Mal verabschiedeten sie sich, dann wählte Rodney das Gate an und Teyla trat, Hand in Hand mit John, durch die wabbelige Oberfläche des Gates.


	12. Endlich wieder zu Hause

Fanfiction Stargate Atlantis

12. Kapitel: Endlich wieder zu Hause

Als Teyla, John, Elizabeth, Ronon und Rodney auf der anderen Seite im Gate-Raum von Atlantis ankamen, standen Dr. Radek Zelenka, Dr. Carson Beckett, Major Evan Lorne und Colonel Steven Caldwell schon dort und erwarteten sie. Beim Anblick ihres Zuhauses fingen Teylas Augen an zu strahlen. Sie spürte, wie John ihre Hand drückte.

"Da sind Sie ja!", empfing Col. Caldwell sie gelangweilt.

Carson aber stürmte auf sie zu und rief: "Wir freuen uns so, Sie alle wohl behalten wieder zu sehen. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, da keiner so recht wusste, was auf dem Planeten los war. Gibt es Verletzte?"

"Ganz ruhig, Carson, es ist alles bestens. Wir erzählen Ihnen gleich alles.", beruhigte Elizabeth den Arzt lachend. Doch keiner von den Reisenden hatte Lust, jetzt zu erzählen.

Teyla war einfach nach Ruhe. "Ich glaube, ich meditiere gleich erstmal. Das entspannt!"

"Und ich gucke Football!", fügte John hinzu.

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal einen Wellness-Bereich eröffnen, das könnte ich jetzt gebrauchen!", meinte Elizabeth.

"Was machen Sie es so kompliziert? Ich gehe schlafen!", sagte Ronon und alle mussten lachen.

"Ich muss erstmal nachschauen, ob alles noch so läuft wie es sein muss. Zelenka hat bestimmt wieder irgendwas kaputt gemacht!", sagte Rodney grimmig.

"Habe ich nicht, Sie können gerne nachgucken.", meinte Zelenka beleidigt.

Also zerstreuten sich alle und zogen sich auf ihre Quartiere zurück. Teyla und John machten es sich auf Johns Couch bequem und schauten Johns Lieblingssendung: Football. "Wie kannst du das nur ständig gucken?", fragte Teyla verständnislos. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie fest an sich.

"Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie liebevoll über die Schläfe, doch Teyla war schon im Reich der Träume versunken.


End file.
